


Two weeks in Paradise

by Allaska



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allaska/pseuds/Allaska
Summary: A fluffy and very silly fic about what happened from Blue Bird to Nothing but blue skies.





	1. Chapter 1

Lisbon was so nervous she felt as her chest was on fire, her heart fluttered inside her and it was impossible to contain a smile. Jane was still holding her chin shifting his gaze from her eyes to her lips, wishing for more. She noticed his heavy breathing, he was just as nervous as her, his walls were down and she felt good seeing she had that effect on him.

There was a few seconds of silence. This had been a scenario played out numerous times in their heads, in many different ways, but that was actually happening, finally, and they weren't sure on what to say or how to act now. After years longing for each other's touch, they could finally express their intimacy in a physical form. It felt like freedom, as if they had got rid of a burden that was making it hard for them to breathe.

Jane got back to sit on his chair, afraid that at any moment the guard would expel Lisbon out of the office for their behavior.

"You finally kissed me." – Lisbon said with a little smirk, trying to easy the moment.

Jane smiled at her.

"Yeah, sorry it took me so long." – His voice was soft.

He held her hand from across the table. And they stared at each other.

"I need to get you out of here, eh? I asked to talk to the guard's superior before coming in. I'll see if he's available now."

She was getting up but Jane couldn't let go of her hand just yet.

"Promise you will be back?"

"- Jane.."

"Promise this is not just a dream?"

"I'll be back soon, I promise." She gave him a shy smile biting her lips before heading out of the office.

Lisbon didn't took more than five minutes to come back but a  _whirlwind of thoughts_  and doubts  _invaded_ Jane's mind as he watched her go. That was finally happening. It was hard to trust it to be true. It even crossed his mind that all of it was some sick illusion his brain was playing on him, a punishment for tricking so many people during his life, including the one he loved. He forced himself to get rid of that thought, he had another chance and he wouldn't screw up this time, he would live it.

He thought about what they were going to do next, how their relationship was going to be now. He took a deep breath and told himself to calm down, the memories of their kiss came back and he smiled to himself.

The sound of the door opening  _brought_  him _to reality_.

"You're free to go, lover boy. Next time make sure you do something before she gets on the plane." The PSA guard was not so pleased with Jane.

"So she convinced your boss to let me go?"

"Is not like we're sad to see your back. Plus your boss called, he's coming for your rescue too, we wouldn't be able to hold you for too long anyway. Come on, let's go."

"Yeah, ah, I still need your help here." Jane told the guard pointing to his injured ankle.

…

Lisbon was waiting in the hall, thinking about their kiss. It was crazy how just a few hours ago everything was falling apart, she had given up on the only man who could ever make her happy, now all that just seemed like a nightmare, just as much as being with Jane seemed an unreachable dream not two days ago.

She heard the door opening and saw the cranky PSA guard carrying Jane out of the little room.

"I will take him now, thanks."

Jane got his arm around Lisbon and the guard waited to make sure she could carry him before getting back to his office. Lisbon got her luggage from the floor and Jane offered to carry it with his free hand.

Now they were alone, getting down the hall, heading for the exit.

"We should probably go to the hospital to see your ankle…"

"Nah, it's fine. I just need some ice."

"Jane-"

"Really, it's fine."

"Okay, but if it gets worse we're going."

Lisbon opened the door to get off the building. The sunlight hurt their eyes and they realized it was morning. Jane had spend the whole night in that little room, being hold by the PSA, while Lisbon spend the tried to get him released.

Lisbon helped Jane to stand against the wall and he put her luggage besides him on the floor.

"I called us a cab, you still need to get your stuff back from the hotel, right?"

"What you mean get my stuff? We still have two days reserved."

"Jane, I can't—"

"Come on Lisbon, you took two weeks off, why can't we stay here for two days? Enjoy the city a little bit, hm?"

Lisbon was looking at him very tempted by the idea.

"I need to get my house back, my job…"

"I'm sure you'll have no problem getting your job back, you just need to call Abbott he never wanted you to go anyway and you know that."

He was holding her hand caressing it with his thumb.

"Please?"

"Fine."

They smiled at each other.

"Okay, I'll call Abbott and tell him I got released and that he doesn't need to come here."

"Can you- can you tell him that I'm not going anymore? I don't want to talk to him right now but I'd rather for him to find out before getting a call from the DC's office."

"Ah, sure- He started typing on his phone- I'll text him and turn my phone off, this way he won't make questions."

"He will be pissed, Jane."

"Meh. I'll tell him that I'll also be taking two weeks out, I have other plans."

"Oh really?"

He smiled at her and looked back at his phone.

"And sent."

"I didn't even know you could text" - Lisbon teased him.

"Ha, I learned yesterday…"

Lisbon looked as if she wanted to hear more but he ignored it, talking about the case was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

And there it was again, the silence. The shy smiles.

Jane leaned in and pulled her close to him by hooking his finger through her belt loop, placing his arms tightly around her waist. They were face to face, no guard to get in their way this time. Lisbon slowly ran her hands through his arms wrapping hers around his neck. The streets were desert. They finally had a bit of privacy.

"I still can't believe you're here. -Jane said practically whispering."

Lisbon felt her skin burn to his touch, everything was so new and yet so familiar. It was hard to make sense of what he was saying and not to get lost in all those sensations.

"I know. This - She hesitated for a second - us… is finally real."

Jane kissed her forehead as if he wanted to protect her from all they have been through, and say sorry for all the wrong he's ever done towards her. Finding back her gaze he felt the need to have her, the need to be in touch with her in every possible way.

Their lips met. The first kiss they shared had been amazing but it had also been too heavy, charged with emotions, holding to too many promises. Now they could savor all the details.

Lisbon always thought Jane had a delicious scent, a very unique one, and now she could enjoy it. She could scent his sweat mixed to his soap and a faint hint of tea, though she wasn't quite sure of the flavor. She thought to herself that was very Jane.

Her partner was savoring her taste, concentrated on how her lips felt to his: wet, soft, warm… He wanted to keep every detail in his memory. He was also paying attention to Lisbon's every move, like her fingers playing with one of the curves of his hair. She moaned in his mouth making him tremble. He kept one of his arms around her, pressing their bodies as close as possible as the other one held her face.

The kiss didn't last for very long, but they enjoyed and absorbed every second of it. It took them a while to notice the cab was already there waiting for them, honking to call for their attention. They broke the kiss as soon as they came to their senses.

There wasn't embarrassment or shame in being spotted by a stranger, they were more concerned about their own feelings related to their situation. But it was uncomfortable, and it didn't felt quite right, that there was someone else besides them living that moment, their moment. So they broke the kiss and headed for the cab. The driver got Lisbon's luggage in the trunk as she helped Jane to get in.

…

At the reception, Jane checked to see if he could still use his room even after the shooting from that night. At hearing that, Lisbon demanded to know exactly what had happened and Jane gave her a quick explanation about the solution of the case while they headed for the rooms.

Lisbon helped Jane to walk up the stairs and entered his room, sitting him on his bed while someone from the hotel staff left her luggage at her door.

She sat beside him while holding his hand.

"Jane I need some time, I need to call Marcos and make things right."

"I know. I wouldn't expected anything different from you." He kissed her hand.

"Also, I think we both need some sleep… and a shower."

"You're right, we do. Take your time, Lisbon. I'll be here."

_She smiled shyly_  and he  _gave_  him another  _peck_  on the lips.

"About that ankle of yours…"

"It's fine, I swear, I asked for ice at the reception, that's all I need."

"Okay" – Jane noticed she was taking courage to ask him about something else, he just waited, not wanting to force her to anything.

"Jane, what was your plan?" – Lisbon was afraid to get back on the subject that made her so angry, that remembered her of the worse fight she had with Jane and the horrible things she had said to him. But she needed to know.

"What do you mean?

"You- You faked the letter"- That was hard to say and she could see it was hard for Jane to hear it. "You booked the rooms, you got me those dresses… What were you planning?"

He took a long breath and smiled making Lisbon feel a little relieved, she was starting to regret asking about it.

"Why don't I show you?"

Lisbon wasn't sure of what to say.

"I promise you, besides all the – lies, it was a good plan. A simple one."

"But, how?" – She was surprised at how really excited she was with the idea, she imagined whatever Jane had in mind he thought it would make her give up on going to DC, it had to be something good. She also remembered how good it had felt to be seduced by him.

"I'll confirm our dinner reservations, be ready and leave the rest to me."

She bitted her lips again, he loved that. She smiled and  _nodded her head_  in agreement.

…

Jane got ready to take his shower. It was trick having to walk with his injured ankle but he managed just fine. He sat on the bed took off his clothes and walked holding on to the furniture. Now fresh and clean he lay upon the bed, staring at the ceiling, the  _emotional roller coaster he had gone through_  in the past few hours left him exhausted, but he couldn't sleep, his brain wouldn't shut down. So he just laid there, thinking about the past, making a few promises to himself.

It Was five in the afternoon, dinner was at seven but he was tired of waiting. He didn't want to bother Lisbon, but maybe she was feeling like him? If she was sleeping, if she still needed some time alone, he could go downstairs, ask for a drink or just look at the beach, not so far from the hotel, but stay longer and alone in that room would make him crazy.

He got up, finished dressing up, got off his room and went to hers. He hesitated to knock on her door, last time he did she told him to leave her alone, he couldn't blame her, but Lisbon's words hit him hard, it would hurt for a while.

"Jane? The door is open." She hoped she had spooked him. She was waiting for him would stop by, hoping actually, so she paid attention to every move down the hall.

He opened just enough so he could place his head inside.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to be alone? I can come back later."

"No, come in." - She gave him a faint smile.

He got in closing the door behind him. Feeling a little unsure on how to act he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come here, Jane." Lisbon smiled and grabbed his arm pushing him to sit by her side, resting his back against the pillows at the  _headboard_.

He didn't feel like she was uncomfortable around him so he relaxed, he didn't need to be so careful around her.

They were sitting side by side, but she was still quiet.

"What's wrong, Teresa?"

"Nothing is just- I called Marcos and…"

"Lisbon" – Jane sounded worried making Lisbon look directly at him – "Are you- Do you regret getting off that plane?"

"Jane, no! That was the best decision I ever made! Especially considering it prevented me from making the worse I'd ever made" - She laid her head on his shoulder – "Sorry I made you think that."

Jane sighted relieved. For a second it seemed like he's world was about to fall apart again.

"Then what is it?" – He kissed her head and slowly stroked her hair– "Was he mean to you?"

"I think he knew what was going on between you and me. He didn't sound surprised, just sad."

"People in relationship always know when their partner is interested in another one or just isn't happy with them. They just prefer to close their eyes, ignore the problem until they are too big to be handled." He paused but she didn't say anything. "So you're sad for him?"

"Not really, actually. He liked me, he thought I was a good person, but that was it. No love. He'll get over it. But" – she took a moment to put into words what was bothering her – "He said something that was true. He said I was using him, and I think he was right."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first went out with him, it was to prove a point to myself. I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't waiting for you. Half of me wanted to believe that; the other half knew that my hopes of ever being in a relationship with you would never allow me to be in a real relationship, which made me feel really silly, even a little desperate, so I went out with Pike."

Jane felt guilt and his mind went back to those two years he spent in South America. During that time he'd always image if Lisbon had found someone, if she was at least trying or if the ghost of him would still hunt her and hold her to a life of foolish hopes. He could never decide which scenario was worse.

"Then things got serious and it felt good to have someone, I won't lie, but deep down I knew I was only doing it to see your reaction, if you were going to do something. Everything, every step of my relationship with Pike was about my feelings for you. I guess what I am feeling now is guilt."

She looked up at him hoping he would have a few words to make her few better.

"Come here, Lisbon."

He careful pushed her forward and sat behind her placing a leg both sides of her body as she rested against his chest and he held her close.

"Teresa, every relationship is an exchange of interests, when it's reciprocal love the interest is just happiness. If love is not involved, is either something petty and superficial like money and appearance or something more personal. If you were using your relationship with Pike to try and see if you could move on, he was just as well using it to create the image of a perfect family he seem to desperately want. Neither of you are villains in this story, far from that. You gave him a chance to make you happy, and it is not your fault it didn't work. You were very brave to go after what you wanted instead of settling for a safe deal that wasn't going to make you happy. Pike knows that but you hurt his pride."

"I know that. If I hadn't come back for you I'd regret it for the rest of my life. But you were the first one to be brave. Thank you." She turned to look him in the eyes.

"I needed to be the first one to say something, we both knew that. It sure took me long enough but I'd also would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't try. Seeing you with another man was painful enough, not seeing you at all was unbearable. I swear, Lisbon, you're the reason I have strength to get up in the morning, the reason I didn't- I didn't just give up on living a long time ago."

"Shh" She gave him a small peck on the lips. "Don't said that. Sorry I even brought this up, but it felt good to know what you think about all this, you made me feel I lot better."

"Can we make a promise?"

"Hm?"

"Can we never talk about these past couple of months again? We were both being silly, acting like stubborn kids instead of just saying how we felt. But not anymore, that's what matters."

"Deal. But I need to tell you something before."

"What is it?"

"Pike asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Hm…"

She wanted to be completely honest with him but the proposal didn't hold any importance to her. She hurried to interrupt him before he could say it was alright when his face was clearly showing something else.

"Jane, I'd never go through with it. I only said 'yes' right after our fight, when I was angry with you, angry with myself. It was just another step in my relationship with Pike that had nothing to do with him. Okay?"

"Yeah, that's okay. I understand why you did it." - He kissed her head.

"Can you imagine? – She started laughing – me escaping through the bathroom window in a huge wedding dress like in romcoms?

Jane chuckled. "Well, if you there's a gun underneath your dress, sure!"

For a couple of minutes they shared a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Lisbon played with Jane's fingers while hearing his heartbeat. It was so peaceful Jane drifted into a restful doze.

"Jane!" – Lisbon said getting up with a startle. She noticed Jane had his mouth opened and was breathing fast. She couldn't help but have a little laugh looking at his state.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't mean to scary you."

"Then why did you scream, woman?"

"The dinner! Are we late?"

"No. We still have an hour, get back here, it's cold" – He whined.

She smiled. That man was a real pain in the ass. Adorable, cute and whiny. And it was hers.

"Jane you had the whole afternoon to sleep. I need to take a shower."

She bent down getting close to him.

"Please."

"Okay. I'm up" He was slowly getting up while Lisbon took some things out of her suitcase.

"I'll wait for you in the lobby."

"Do you need help to go downstairs?" – She spoke while getting in the shower placing her things in the sink.

"No, I'll manage"

"Sure?"

"Yeah, see you soon." He closed the door behind him.

…

Back in the lobby, enjoying his second drink he saw her. Wearing the pink dress, walking towards him with a shy smile on her red lips. He was just amazed as he was in the first time he had that vision. She was stunning.

He got up and push the chair in front of him so she could seat.

"Thank you."

He managed to close his mouth and stop drooling.

"You, ah- You look beautiful."

She gave him a "Thank you" look instead of pronouncing the words.

"Honestly I thought you had set that dress on fire."

Lisbon snorted amused by the thought"

"Not yet, let's see if it survives this night."

"Oh I promise you, this dress will hold to a much better memory after tonight"

"That's the idea."

"So…" – Lisbon looked at menu. "What was you plan?"

"I told you, it's very simple, I just wanted to show you a good time. Starting with a good meal."

He gave her his dazzle smile.

"Okay, Patrick Jane"

She answered his smile with a doubtful look but he could read the amusement and excitement behind it.

"I want to have the full experience, act like I just went down that stairs for the first time."

"Hm. Okay."

Lisbon ran  _her eyes through the menu_. "What are you going to order? Everything is so expensive."

"Order whatever you want, Lisbon. It's on me."

"Yeah, right. I can pay for my meals, Jane"

"I know you can, but would you please let me do this for you, just this once. It's a gift, Lisbon. I just want tonight to be special."

Lisbon mocking smile disappeared. She was just teasing him but it seems like he actually was offended and disappointed. Paying the dinner was his way of demonstrating how this night – and her- was important to him. If the only person he thought knew him, couldn't understand that who would? But she did understand, and she was going to act like it now.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Tonight I'll just enjoy your company, you worry about the money."

"Thank you" The dazzle smile again _._

_Damn it Jane, you're irresistible._

"This will probably be our last meal together, right?"

She smiled. He was still in character.

"Don't be like that. We will still see each other, not everyday but I promise to visit."

"Well, I don't know if I'll stick around."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the reason I came back. If you're not here, there's no reason for me to stay."

"What do you mean?"

The waiter got to their table, interrupting the conversation. Jane ordered for both, promising Lisbon he knew her better than she did, she was too anxious waiting for his answer anyway. He ordered Champagne too, to celebrate  _their last case together._  The waiter left promising to be back soon with their order.

"Jane?"

"This is a pretty good song, right?"

A group was playing right outside, in the balcony. Whatever they were playing resembled Jane of the melancholic songs he had rarely heard in the island.

"Do you want dance?"

"No, we just ordered. What d-"

"It's a great song, come on." He got up and offered her his hand.

"What about your ankle?"

"Its good enough, this is a slow song anyway. We'll barely move."

They headed outside the balcony close to the musicians. Jane held Lisbon close to him as they barely moved.

Just a feel lights were on, the song wasn't loud and being instrumental made it even better, it felt like their moves were adding lyrics to the chant. Jane brought Lisbon's hand to his neck she understood he wanted to change their position and wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his around her waist. They were touching foreheads, lips so close they could feel each other's taste. Everything was setting the mood for a passionate kiss and Teresa was almost begging for one. The music ended as a fast rhythm one began. Others couples got up to dance.

"Thank you for this dance, Lisbon"- Jane whispered giving Lisbon a peck on the cheek.

She swallowed, nodding and giving him a smile. He really was in character, she thought. That was the Jane from 24 hours ago, the one who would give her all the right signs and make her crave for his touch, but would never make a move, never be real about his feelings for her. That sign though, the kiss on the check, the dance and the whispers, she wondered how she would react if this had happened yesterday.

Inside again, they had a great time. Food was delicious and the conversation was better. No heavy topics, it was light and friendly, they needed it that after the last couple of months they had been through. Lisbon felt a nostalgic feeling about it, it reminded her of the CBI times when Jane used to drag her for dates after work. There couldn't be a better company, they shared the same sense of humor, he was always the smartest person in the room – hence the huge ego she would learn to deal with, even like though she would never admit - they would tease each other, be flirty, and just have a great time. But in the end she always went home alone.

"Jane, tonight was great, thank you. I've missed this."

"Me too. Thank you, for the lovely company, but the night is not over."

"No?"

"Of course not! We still need our desert."

"But you already paid."

"There's a place pretty close too here, I heard their ice cream is great."

"Okay." She smiled.

"Do you mind if we walk?"

"No at all." She said as he offered her his arm.

…

The place was indeed pretty close. They both got their ice cream cone and Jane convinced Lisbon to go to the beach enjoy the view. They took their shoes off and carried along the way, Jane's old shoes and Lisbon's heels were not exactly appropriated to walk in the sand, they did not mind at all though.

"Here" Jane stood in front of Lisbon, took his jacket off and helped she wear it. "Sorry I should've told you to bring a jacket."

"Thank you" She smiled and flushed as her big eyes drift from his, hoping he wouldn't notice, it was useless she knew, that was Patrick Jane after all. It felt a little weird – not bad- to be that girl around Jane, the one who needs his jacket to feel warm. There was also the way he looked at her, she felt naked when he looked at her like that. As if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, and he needed protect and cherish her. If he told her he was reading her mind, she would have no problem believing it.

"Do you mind if we seat here?" – He reached for her wrist as her hand was holding her sandals.

"With this dress?" – Damn it Jane, not my wrist. She was doing a fair job to control her breath but her pulse was in a race and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Oh come on, I know I didn't really thought this through but don't you wanna stop for a while to enjoy this view" He said turning his head to look at the moon. His voice was low and soft. His thumb was caressing her wrist as if it was a handling a fragile flower.

She throw her shoes by her side and sat right there. Jane did the same with his and sat by her side. Lisbon rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his. She felt his lips on her forehead.

"I know it's pointless, but after you asked what was my plan for yesterday I keep wondering how you would react to it."

"You know how. You always know what I'm thinking."

"Not always. I was a bit scared you would chose to go to D.C. but deep down I never really believed you would."

Lisbon looked at him curious to the expression his facing was showing. He had his eyes on the ocean while his golden hair danced with the wind. She ran her fingers through his curls, he looked at her with a sweet smile and closed his eyes to enjoy her touch.

"I would have loved it, Jane. You know very well that all I wanted was to hear you saying I should stay. Because you wanted me to, not because I'd be bored in D.C."

"I know." He said with his eyes still closed. "But I keep thinking if it wasn't too late, if after the dinner you would realize my intention and storm off, angry that I waited till the last minute."

"Jane, I got off the plane didn't I?"

He opened his eyes, reached out and stroked her cheek. "Yes, you did."

He turned away again and took a deep breath.

"You asked me what I meant when I said you were the reason I came back. I think you know what I meant but you deserve to hear me saying." He returned her gaze, no smile this time. His voice was breaking as he tried to find the words. "Lisbon, I came back because I couldn't see a reason to keep living without you. I tried. I tried moving on, I tried convincing myself one day I would stop dreaming about you. I spent the days thinking about what you were doing with every minute of your life. Imagining if you were happy with another guy or if you were waiting for me, and I couldn't decide what was more painful."

As tears filled his eyes, Lisbon cleaned the ones running down her cheeks.

"What is wrong with us lately?" She laughed.

"Nothing, we're just breaking our walls."

"Is this what you planned to tell me yesterday? _"_

"Yes, but then I thought, why not hijack a plane?"

She chuckled "Well that's more like you." They went silent for a few seconds. "Jane, in your plan, what comes after your speech?"

"I don't know I didn't plan what comes next."

"You didn't uh? Then why did you book the rooms for the weekend?"

"Oh. Isn't that the minimal amount of days—"

"I don't think so, Jane." Lisbon's lips curved into the  _devilest smile._

_"Okay, maybe I thought my plan would work and that you would have an idea on how to celebrate it."_

_"Like ice cream?"_

_"Sure. Or you know, something that involved the hotel room."_

_"Hm, I wonder what that could be."_

_Jane tapped his finger against his lips and cocked his head to look at her. "Any ideas yet?"_

_"Shut up, Jane"_

_She looked really cute when she was angry. Probably why he was always getting himself, he thought._

_He turned his body and kissed her. As they kissed they didn't even noticed how or when Lisbon laid on the sand and Jane got half his body over her. It started slow, sweet as both eased at the touch of each other, but soon enough their kisses become more heated and they needed more than the touch of their lips._

_Jane used all the strength he had left to break the kiss._

_"Can we go to the hotel now?" He was panting. "Any more of this make out section and walking out of here will be very embarrassing._

_He helped Lisbon up and she gave him his jacket back, she didn't needed it anymore, not after those kisses. They grabbed their shoes and made their way back. Jane was cursing the whole way his brilliant idea of walking to the beach. If getting there didn't seemed to take more than five minutes, getting back to the hotel was taking a lifetime. His ankle decided to remind him that it was_ sprained and they had to walk even slower. Lisbon was about to give him a lecture on how he shouldn't have abused of his feet just because he was feeling better, but after seeing his face she just gave up. The hate he was feeling for himself was enough to teach him the lesson, besides he was hoping in the middle of the street – as if that was faster than walking – it was just too funny for her to interrupt.

mmm

_They finally arrived at the hotel lobby._

_"My room or yours?"_

_"Mine, if anyone asks you begged to come in."_

_"Let's be honest, that wouldn't take much."_

_Lisbon giggled as she opened the door. She got in and waited for Jane._

_Inside the room, things were different. Being there made the promise that they would make love that night seem very real. They were both standing in the middle on the room, as if they had no idea on what to do next._

_"Hey." Jane was the first one to say something._

_"Hey."_

_He walked towards her - a little awkwardly trying not to force his hurt ankle - and kissed her soft while holding her face._

_"Why are you nervous? It's me, Teresa."_

_"Exactly." She got her hand over his. "This is a huge deal. You don't seem so calm yourself."_

_"Well, I'm pretty much losing my virginity for the second time here."_

_She laughed as Jane wrapped his arms around her._

_"Just kidding. Look, I want this more than anything, but only if you want it too. If you don't think it should happen tonight it won't happen. I'll wait for as long as you want."_

_"I really want this too. I think we have waited long enough. I'm just… overwhelmed by all this. Yesterday everything was different."_

_"I know. It might be weird for a while, that's normal. We'll go slow and do what we feel comfortable with."_

_She kissed his lips leaving her fears behind. She wanted this for so long, why would she hold back now._

_She took his jacket off and let it felt to the floor. Jane kissed her cheek making his way to her neck as one of his hand traced her back pressing their bodies together. Lisbon tilted her head and gasped in pleasure._

_He brushed his lips against her ear. "You have no idea how much I wanted to make you mine." He whispered, breathless._

_"Just as much as I wanted you to be mine."_

_Jane smiled still kissing her. He putted his hand on her waist making her turn around. He_  moved her  _hair_  aside _, caressing her shoulders._

_"Your freckles are beautiful. I wonder how many you've got." He said while kissing every single one of them._

_"Do you plan on counting them all?"_

_"Oh believe me, I will. I'll make a mental map of every one of them. And give them names."_

_Lisbon Giggled. "You're going to name my freckles?"_

_He answer amused by her giggle. "Yes, like constellations. But not today, I have other plans for today."_

_He slowly unzip her dress watching her face from the side to see if she was okay with it. Lisbon felt the silk running her body, leaving her only in her panties. She was grateful Jane was standing behind and couldn't see much of her because her face probably resembled a tomato._

_She felt his hands running her sides to rest on her belly, pressing her against his arousal. He found a spot in her neck to bury his face._

_"Lisbon, are Ok?" He was emerging heat from behind her._

_She turned to face him. "You're wearing too many clothes."_

_He was speechless by the sight of her breasts._

_"You're even more amazing than any of my fantasies."_

_She blushed even harder trying her best not took look completely disorientated._

_"Fantasies?"_

_"Lots of them" He said burying his face in her neck again, pleasured by her moans and sighs. She was breathless, one hand stroking his hair, deep in the incredible sensation his touch could give her._

_"I want to hear about them later."_

_"Sure, if you tell me yours."_

_His lips traced the line from her neck to her jaw with small, hot kisses as his hands circled her breasts_ _making her dizzy._ _She guided him to seat on the bed._

_"You need to rest your ankle." She didn't want to admit_ _her knees were failing her_.

_He was about to protest but she got on top of him and he couldn't even remember what he was trying to protest about. He lied down with his feet hanging off_  the  _bed_  but not touching the floor, as she undressed him.

She unbuttoned his shirt kissing his chest and abdomen. The touch of her wet lips  _below his belly button_ made him gasp and moan her name. She climbed up on him and kissed him on the mouth teasing his hardness with the movements of her hips, she lost it feeling him getting harder beneath her. She had never felt that way before, pleasing him, and knowing the power she had over him, granted her more pleasure that she had experienced with any other man, and he still had his pants on.

Lisbon broke the kiss despite Jane displeased sounds, and got up. She took her shoes off and helped him take his own. He got his unbuttoned shirt off and she opened his belt, and got his pants down, kissing his erection over his white boxers.

He closed his eyes  _his hands gripping the sheets_  around him."Teresa...you do that again at our party will end really fast."

She smiled at him licking her lips.

She sat with her  _knees_  on  _either side of_  his body, he got his hands on her back and his mouth traced it's way along her skin. She held his head against her breasts as he used his tongue on her nipples, sending exquisite shivers through her, forcing her to arch against his mouth.

"Patrick"

Jane grinned at the sound of his name, his first name. That was new. He rolled them so he could be on top. He caressed  _her through her wet_  silky  _panties and she tried to contain the sounds coming out of her throat._

"Sorry"  _He said, panting. "I'm a little out of practice; I don't think I can't hold it anymore."_

_"Finally!" She said breathless as they both started laughing._

_He got on his knees to remove her panties and get his boxers down kicking them to the other side of the room._

_Lisbon was impressed by his psychical attributes. She didn't know how someone whose only exercise was lifting tea bags could be in such a good shape and the vision of him completely naked left her no doubts, that man's body was perfect in every single way. She ran her nails through his body as he slowly leaned over her. She opened her legs as he gave her a small kiss on the lips._

_She gasped in pleasure as he entered her. She was making love to Patrick Jane. Nothing else mattered._


	2. Chapter 2

Jane woke up feeling cold. His feet and butt frizzing. Before having the courage to open his eyes, he analyzed his surroundings.

It was cold and the air conditioner was off, he heard rain against the window. That was weird, yesterday had been such a warm day, no indication that was going to rain either. He heard her breathing. That was the reason his butt was a block of ice. That was the reason he slept so well. He smiled remembering their night together.

"What are you smiling about?" Lisbon's teasing voice. She had been awake for a while.

Jane slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey you"

"Hey"Lisbon stared at him. The messy hair and the husky voice always did things to her. Waking him up from his old couch had always been one of the favorite parts of her job. And now she could have sleepy and naked Jane. Sharing the same bed with her. Patrick Jane was all hers. Not that she hadn't imagine that a hundred times before, but the real deal was so much better.

She leaned in and placed a soft peck on his mouth. She bit her lips shyly watching him savoring her kiss. He kept his eyes closed for a few moments after they parted lips, as if he wanted to enjoy every bit of her taste.

"Wow"

"What?"

"You're beautiful" Lisbon blushed and looked down, running from his eyes. He held her chin up. "A beautiful sheet stealer" He said amused and kissed her.

She laughed in his mouth. "I'm sorry" She showed him that she was holding the blankets. "I was going to cover you."

"But then you thought I deserved to freeze to death. That's okay, I understand"

"No, I-I was just enjoying the view a little too much."

"Oh." He looked over his shoulder. "So you were watching me sleep." "More likely you were watching my butt. I've always knew you spent too much time staring my behind, Agent Lisbon."

"Shut up, Jane!" She laughed and threw the blankets over him.

He fixed the blankets over his body. "I don't usually sleep naked. But you if enjoyed it so much, I might start."

He tried dragging himself closer to her but when he moved his leg carelessly he felt an excruciating pain shot through his body. He closed his eyes releasing a low painful grunt.

"What's wrong?" Lisbon quickly sat on the bed and reached for his ankle.

"Is it bad?"

"Well, it's swollen and it looks worse than it did yesterday. I'll get you some ice."

She moved to get out of the bed but Jane held her arm.

"No, wait don't go" His voice was soft. "Come on; get in here" He lifted the blankets on her side."

"I'll be back soon; you need to put ice in that."

"It's cold."

She crawled back and got really close to his face. "Don't be such a baby, Patrick Jane." She kissed him.

"No, really, I'm fine. Just lay down with me a little. Please."

She analyzed his face, he was serious this time.

"What is it?"

He lifted his body using only his arms this time, sitting with his back against the headboard as Lisbon got under the covers.

He pushed her closer to him and she buried her face in his neck. She got one of her hands caressing his chest and one of her legs over his. When she became self-aware she was brushing against Jane's completely naked body she felt just like yesterday, when he first saw her naked. Her heart was racing, she could feel her face burning, and she knew Jane could sense everything, all of her little reactions, but this time she was okay with it.

"What time is it anyway?" One of his arms was scratching her back as he tried using the other one to reach for the clock in the nightstand.

"About 11." She kissed his jawline.

"Wow."

"Yeah, you were really tired."

"Well, I hadn't slept well like this in years. I can't even remember the last time I slept for the whole night. "

Lisbon stopped caressing his chest; she slowly ran her fingers in his abdomen until she wrapped her arm around his waist. She felt him shuddering at her intimate touch, she wondered if she always have the power to arouse him so easily.

"Not even when you were in that island?"

"No." It was all he answered and Lisbon thought it was better no to ask about that now.

"I hope I can help you with that from now on." She sounded as if she was sorry for him, that was not her intention but she couldn't help it. She also spent uncountable sleepless nights during the CBI days, worried sick about him. If he was making something stupid, if he was putting his life in danger or if he was could. She could not believe how many nights she spend worried if Patrick Jane was not using enough blankets or eating well; during those days she would felt so stupid for caring so much, now she was glad she did.

"I'm sure I'll only have good nights from now on. All I need is to share a bed with you. Or the couch, the floor…"

She held his face and kissed him.

"You looked as if you wanted to ask me something before. Were you just stopping me from getting you ice?"

She pressed her face against his neck again.

"No, I do have a very important question."

He peeked under the blankets.

"Why am I the only one naked here?"

She laughed against his neck.

"It's cold, Jane"

"Are you trying to tell me besides getting in the way of my view that tiny nightgown is helping you to get any warmer?"

She laughed. "Jane, seriously, what were you going to ask me?"

"I just want to know how you waked up."

"Is that all?"

"Well, yeah."

"Can't you tell? I just can't take this smile out of my face, Jane."

That was so good to hear, she was happy and he was the cause. His own smile became wilder.

"But you're still a little shy around me. Is it awkward?"

"It's not like that. I'm just no used to it." She sat up so she could look at him. "You have been my best friend for a long time. You know everything about me. But being… physical it's different."

"Yeah I know. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me."

"Jane, you're completely naked and five seconds ago I was snaking my hand all over your body. How uncomfortable do you think I am?"

"Well, when you put it like that."

He wrapped his arms around her and carefully dropped her head in the mattress, getting half his body over hers, using one of his elbows to support his weight.

"When most couples have their first time they are just beginning to know each other. But we have been in the know each other process for over ten years."

"Which means?"

"Which means the physical barrier is the last one between us. At least it was, until yesterday. Now we're completely exposed." He kissed her belly. "We know the worse of each other, and yet we're here."

She caressed his face. "I need you to continue to honest with me, Jane. No more hiding the truth, you can tell me anything."

"I will. I promise."

He kissed the tip of her cold nose making her giggle. He moved to her mouth, his warms lips pressed against hers made her moan.

"Jane" She said against his lips.

"Hmm" He murmured against hers.

"We're not doing this."

"Hm" Another murmur. He broke the kiss "What do you mean?"

"We're not doing this while you're in pain."

"Good, I'm not in pain." He started kissing her shoulder.

"Jane, seriously."

"Oh, come on." He watched her face. "Seriously?"

She nodded and he rolled off of her, but not without a sad whimper that made her feel guilt. It's not like she wasn't dying to be with him again, and if he had continued to kiss her she was sure she wouldn't have the strength to stop him. But she was trying to be responsible, plus it was such a lazy rainy day, just snuggling and being cozy with him sounded like heaven, she didn't need anything else.

He laid next to her, fingers locked behind his head.

This time Lisbon was the one to get half her body on top of him.

"Are you really going to spend the day grumpy" she gave him a peck "because I won't have sex with you while you're injured?" She noticed how the word sex still sounded too weird to be said in reference to Jane.

"I'm not grumpy." He sighted. "I'm just angry at myself for spraining my ankle jumping that stupid fence."

"Well, it's not like you were in an important mission on anything."

He smiled with eyes still closed. "I'm not saying it wasn't totally worth it."

"I'll take a shower; go downstairs get you some ice and something for us to eat. We can spend the rest of the day here… snuggling. It's not like we can go out in this rain anyway. Does it really sound that bad?

He smiled again. "No" He took her face in his hands.

"No?"

"It sounds great." He kissed her gently.

She stared at him, under her. She bit her lower lip and stroke his hair, Jane just watched her completely mesmerized. She shift her gaze to his mouth as her thumb traced his lips.

"God!"

"What?" He looked at her with the damn dazzling smile.

"My shower will have to be a cold one."

Jane laughed as Lisbon quickly got off the bed.

He watched her lean down to dig in her suitcase. "And whose fault is that?"

Lisbon looked back and gave him a smile turning again to look for clothes to wear after the shower.

"Damn it I didn't brought any coat. How did this happened? Yesterday was hot as hell."

"There was probably a bet going on that we would only get together when hell freezes over."

"Ha."

His lips turned into a mischievous smile. "Or maybe god got angry that you used his name in vain so many times yesterday."

Lisbon got a pillow lying on the floor and threw at him "Shut up, Jane!" She said laughing but trying to sound angry.

Jane continued to watch her. The delicate fabric of her nightgown revealing her curves in the thin light coming from the window.

"You sure you don't want me to get in that shower with you? I'll take my behind with me."

She had separated her clothes and closed her suitcase. "Sure, if you can bring your butt and leave your ankle resting in the bed we have a deal."

Jane dropped his head in the pillow with dramatic exasperation.

Could you toss me my clothes before you get in there please?

Lisbon got his shirt from the floor and held it front of her eyes.

"It has sand everything. I'll get you something from your room once I'm out of the shower."

"Then just toss me my underwear, please."

She tossed his boxers at him. "If this is your idea of punishing me, it's not working, Jane." She said laughing.

"No at all, I'm just cold. If you say take those off, they will be out in a second."

"Right." She walked feeling his eyes following her. She left the bathroom door half-open so he could get a glimpse of her getting in the shower and watch her silhouette through the smoky glass door.

"That's very mean, Agent Lisbon" He heard her giggling as a response.

…

Lisbon got Jane's things from his room and brought it to hers. He chose to wear only his flowered shirt to pair with his boxers. She carefully helped him to the bathroom and left him there so he could brush his teeth and clean his face while she went downstairs to get something for them to eat and the ice for his ankle.

She went back to room, carrying a food tray to found him wrapped up cozily in her blankets.

"You stay right there." She said at the sign of him getting up to help her.

She handed him the tray and he placed it on his lap.

"Wow, not what I was expecting."

She got the ice she brought along with the tray and placed it on his feet.

All she heard was a low "Aah!"

"Cold?"

"It's fine. Thank you."

Lisbon took her pants and jacket off. She sat next to him on the bed, getting her legs under the blankets.

He turned his head to the side and kissed her.

"I tried getting you eggs but we were too late for breakfast food."

"Well this looks really good."

He held a strawberry in front of her mouth, she bit half of it looking him the eye but she couldn't keep a straight face for long and bursted into laughter.

"What?" He looked at her amused and puzzled.

"Nothing, I'm sorry."

"Well it was not supposed to be funny but whatever works for you." He said laughing watching her trying to calm down.

He was going to eat the other half but she grabbed his hand and took the piece with her mouth.

"Hm" He liked the feeling of her warm tongue licking his fingers.

"I'm sorry" She still had her mouth full. "It's just, I don't think we are that kind of couple. It's a little weird." Jane used his thumb to get strawberryjuicerolling down the cornerofher mouth.

"What do you mean?" He licked his thumb and got another berry.

"It's not…" It was getting hard to thing as Jane started to kiss her neck, letting a trail of red juice in her skin to which he came back, sucking it with his lips.

"I just can't see ourselves" Without noticing she cocked her head to the side to give him more space "being all romantic and using pet names."

"Teresa, we can be any kind of couple we want." He handed her a champagne glass andgot one for himself. "Tough cop and smart ass consultant by day; romantic, sexy couple by night. Oh and that pet names thing it's a great idea."

"No. Don't you even start." She saw his smirk realizing what she got herself into.

"Start what, sweetie pie?" He gave her a quick kiss in a different location every time she asked him to stop.

"Please don't"

"Don't what, my Punkin' butt?" Another peck on her nose.

"Your what?" She giggled.

"My Angry little princess"

"Oh" She would never forget the time he said she looked good in that horrible dress but she was surprised that the little moment between them had a place in his memory palace. "You remember that?"

"Of course I do, my hot tea"

"That's not a pet name, Jane. That's your favorite beverage."

"My pocket rocket. Literally" He kissed her ear.

Giggling she squeezed his cheeks so that he puckered his mouth and placed a kiss on his lips.

"You've made your point, cute tushy." She released his cheeks.

"We don't need to be the usual romantic couple; we don't need to be like any other couple." He got the last strawberries and handed it to Lisbon, placing the food tray on the floor next to him. "We will be ourselves, and maybe that means that instead of pet names you will only call me by my last name, maybe it means that whenever we try to be romantic we will end up laughing at each other and snorting." They both laughed.

"Does it bother you that I never call you Patrick?"

"No at all. You can call me whatever you want, I'll be pleased as long as it's coming out of your lips."

"Wow, I guess you can be romantic." She laughed knowing he only said it like that to get a reaction from her.

"Really thought, I don't mind. Plus I always called you Teresa before. To show you that I was worried, that I was being truthful or..."

She interrupted him "…Or just to tease me."

"Anyway. You never used my first name in those occasions; I was Jane no matter what. That was until yesterday."

"Oh"

"Yeah, I'm sure I heard the word Patrick coming from this lips yesterday." He gently took her lip between his fingers. "And I liked it'

"You did huh?" She raised an eyebrow to tease him.

"Oh very much." He teased back.

"So, about that" She fed him a strawberry "Yesterday you said you had fantasized about us before." She asked shyly and feeling a little embarrassed.

"Not exactly what I said." He answered still chewing the berry.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes. And I said I'd tell them if you tell me yours."

"But what I'm asking is when did start having those fantasies." She could feel her face getting red asking him that question.

He looked her in the eye and stroked her hair.

"Lisbon, the answer to that question is not the same answer to question you really want to make."

"What do you mean?"

He sighted "What you really want to know is when I started having, hum, feelings for you."

"Well, when did you…?" She asked nervously.

He layed down resting his head in her lap, his eyes were lost in deep thoughts. She played with his messy curls and for the moment he stayed in silence, she wondered how luck she was to be with the man she loved. She ran her finger in his beard mapping in her head the features of his face.

"Lisbon?" He called for her attention.

"Hm?"

"I don't know"

She looked lost.

"I don't know when I started feeling like this for you." He closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of her fingers. "When I realized, I was already deeply in love." He smiled teasing her with his last sentence.

She was sure her heartbeat was so loud it could be heard from the hotel lobby. Jane could say it a thousand times, in the most casual way, hearing him say the word love seem to always have the same effect on her. She was glad his eyes were closed.

"You should know though that from the moment I met you I always admired you. Trusted you. I was so impressed by that tiny cop. Such a strong and kind person. Far from innocent, you had seen what evil could do, still you believed in people and you believed in me. You wanted to help me, you felt sorry for what had happened to me, but you didn't treated me with pity."

"Really?" She smile touched by his words. "That's how you saw me?"

"That's how I see you. A strong, good hearted, tiny" She soft slapped him as a joke for calling her tiny. "Beautiful woman."

"Thank you, Jane"

His hands reached for her face and she lowered her head to kiss him.

"I didn't answered you question though."

"I just wanted to know if it was before you going to that island."

"Of course it was! You know that."

"Sometimes I thought you did, but a lot happened, and then that was Lorelei and…"

"Lisbon" He sighted. "Lorelei, really?"

"It's just-"

"Look I really don't know when my feelings for you changed, but I can tell you when I noticed they had changed. Remember the six months I spent in Vegas?"

"Are you really asking if I remember the six months of sleepless nights that I spent crying worried about you?" She regretted those words the second they came out of her mouth; she could see the guilt in his look and how it was painful for him to hear it. "Jane I-"

"No that's OK. I'm sorry." He took a big breath and continued. "In those six months Lisbon, I was so afraid that you would stop calling, sending me messages and trying to reach me. I tried convinced myself that was worried for your life, that something could happen to you and it would be my fault, you were my friend of course I would be worried about your safety, but I knew it wasn't that. I was worried you would stop caring about me. That you would notice I wasn't worth the trouble and that you were better off me. I realized how much I was craving to have you close to me."

He seated in front of her with his legs crossed Indian style, his hands on her knees.

"I couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't a matter of having the courage at the time, I just couldn't do anything."

"I know, Jane." Lisbon answered tearful in a low voice.

"I'm sorry my actions made you think I didn't value you as the most important person in my life. I know most of the time I wasn't a good friend or partner but believe me, I never took you for granted and I still can't believe how lucky I am to have you by my side."

"Hey, I'm just as luck. Believe it Patrick Jane" She wiped a tear off her cheek. "You've made my life a lot more interesting, if there's one thing I'm not when I'm with you it's bored. And you were never a bad friend. It's true that you put me in a lot of trouble and made me worry all the time but you were always there when I needed it. For all the trouble you gave me, you made me a thousand times happier."

Lisbon could see Jane's smile was completely sincere and that he really needed to hear how happy he made her.

He got on his knees took her face in his hands and gave her a long kiss. When they finally broke for air Jane recognized the look on Lisbon's face, he wondered about that look before, but yesterday he was sure of what it meant.

"Jane?"

"hm?"

"For long did you kept the ice pack on your feet?"

"Really? Now?"

"Jane!"

"It felt to the floor after I minute you put it there."

"Damn it, Jane" She said frustrated.

"It still worked; it looks a lot better now."

"It wasn't magical ice, Jane"

"We only have a few hours before we have to go to the airport. Do you really want to waste our time on this?"

She sighted and stared at him biting her lips. "We will go very slowly."

"Oh, okay" Jane answered laughing and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her against him.

"And I'll be on top."

"Very demanding, Agent Lisbon. I can't find one single thing to complain about your arrangements." He answered her with his best smooth voice.

"Good!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Jane, you would never do it, admit it! You were just teasing me!" Lisbon answered laughing. She hoped the taxi driver couldn't listen to them.

"If you were so sure of that why didn't you just say yes?"

"I didn't want the guy on our side to hear me saying yes to your indecent proposal."

"You knew I would do it!"

"Jane-"

"We're here." The taxi driver looked back at the couple in the backseat and interrupted their. He was pointing at Jane's airstream right outside.

Jane nodded to the driver, that turned back to look ahead and give the couple some privacy.

Jane took a minute to look Lisbon in the eyes. He was surprised at how difficult this was. He was a little sad and even scared, and he could see she was feeling the same way. Sad that they would have to leave each other's side after spending two days sharing every minute of their lives, and scared that neither one of them was good at this whole "dating thing" and now, back from their little honeymoon, they had a real challenge ahead of them . It's true that they still had nearly two weeks before coming back to work but this was a lot closer to their reality than spending the whole day in bed at a fancy hotel. Now was the time to find out how they would work as a couple.

"Do you need help with unpacking?"

"No, that's OK. There's not much to do."

She noticed Jane seemed a little disappointed that she didn't ask for his help, but she didn't want to depend on him and more than that, she was worried he would be bored with a normal couple routine.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She remembered the bunch of boxes waiting for her and nearly changed her answer.

"Okay. I'll call you later. Take that nap we need it."

"I will" She smiled and caressed his face.

Jane kissed her lips tenderly, thanked the cab driver and got the little bag with his dirty suit. He closed the car door behind him and watched her cab drive away.

…

Jane opened the Airstream's door and slowly got in. It felt a little weird, as if everything had changed. He sat on the couch and began to take off his shoes. He remembered the nights he had spent there avoiding seeing Lisbon with Pike at the FBI building, he didn't remember sleeping though, he had spent those two weeks lying awake working on his plan to convince Lisbon to stay. He argued with himself, he cried, he got desperate. More than once, he thought he should just run away, put the airstream on the road and admit to himself that the good years of his life were gone and that she deserved a better man. Now he was seating on the same couch, happy as he never though he could ever be again, knowing the woman he loved, loved him back and wanted him by her side. He smiled thinking that soon she would learn to love the "silver bucket".

He got up and opened the main window right above the bed to let some fresh air in and the sunlight fill his airstream. The mattress was hidden underneath some dirty laundry as well as some clean shirts but that now shared the same sweat smell as the other ones, he's usually not messy but lately he didn't really cared. He cleaned it all, putted everything into place and changed his sheets, thinking that bed would now finally be used. He took off his clothes and entered the shower, enjoying the hot water run over his body; it felt like Teresa's small warm hands all over him.

It was still too early in the morning, he was sure Lisbon was taking that nap by now and he was going to do the same, hoping his dreams would fill the void of her absence even if just for a couple of hours.

…

Lisbon entered her house and closed the door behind her. Her place was a mess. "There's not much to do." She repeated her words to Jane, mocking herself. Some of her stuff, like her TV, she had offered to Stan, it's not like it was worth a lot anyway, and she didn't want to drag it with her if she was moving, she felt relieved he hadn't come to pick up anything yet she would not have the courage to ask for the her things back

Anything else that was small and it was either useful or had some sentimental value to Lisbon, was in boxes waiting to go to D.C, anything but Jane's letters. Those she was carrying in her small suitcase. Even after agreeing to move to a new state with another man, she couldn't stay away from them. Three days ago, she used to think of those letters as the most concrete testament of Jane's feelings towards her, even if by the time he wrote them, there were no hopes they would ever see each other again, in fact, maybe that was exactly why. She putted the letters back in the little box she used to keep them and settled it on the floor by her side of the bed.

She looked around and thought about making some changes. Maybe paint the walls and throw some stuff away. Right now it was too early for that, she would rather take Jane's advice, she really needed that nap. Before getting in bed Lisbon took off her clothes and put on her Jersey, her favorite shirt even though she hadn't worm it a awhile. She changed the sheets and laid down.

Lisbon had spent two years trying live without him, task she failed miserably, but two days sleeping by his side and now her bed felt empty and cold without Jane's presence, she craved for his arms around her, craved for his warmth, for his smell.

Lying in bed, thinking of Patrick. Those words echoed in her mind. They used to hurt her, now she had no trouble admitting it to be true.

She closed her eyes and relived every moment she had spent with him since his heartfelt confession. She was so mesmerized by the fact that she and Jane were a couple she didn't stop to think on how they became one. The man who even after all given chances couldn't ask her to stay, who could never be open about his feelings, that same man stopped a plane to confess her he loved her. She knew by heart every word he had used in his speech and she was sure she would never forget. She hoped the others passengers had forgotten her face though. She laughed hugging her pillow and hiding her face, the most incredible moment of her life had also been the most embarrassing one.

She was a mix of excitement, happiness and a little bit of fear. It took a while but she finally dozed off, with a smile on her face.

…

Lisbon woke up a few hours later, she sat in bed and stretched herself yawning. She reached for her phone by the nightstand and checked the hour, no wonder she was starving it was past 12am and she hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday. No calls, no messages. Of course there was no calls, he probably was still sleeping or just had things to do, maybe he needed some time to himself. Maybe he didn't plan to see her today and after spending the whole weekend with him how could she complain. She knew she had no right to, still she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She stared at her phone for a few seconds before getting up.

She kneeled over her suitcase on the floor and picked a white t-shirt and a pair of old jeans, she had long day ahead and that pair was comfortable enough. She took off her jersey and threw it over the bed; she was putting on the t-shirt she had chosen when she heard someone knocking at her front door.

"I'm coming!" Lisbon answered not loud enough for anyone outside her room to hear. She prayed not to be one of her neighbors curious about why she was back. Quickly shezipped up her pants and slipped her feet into her old comfy sneakers. She was about to get in the bathroom to check her face in the mirror but she heard the knocking again and just ran to answer the door.

"Jane?" A broad smile spread across Lisbon's surprised face.

Jane chucked and ran his free hand through her hair.

"What?" She asked puzzled.

"Your hair is wide today." He lowered his hand and brushed her cheek.

Lisbon smoothed her hands over her head, by the way it felt, she imagined every strand of hair she had was sticking up, she probably resembled a porcupine. She was so relieved it wasn't a neighbor standing in her front of her. She turned to go to her room forgetting Jane was still outside her door and that he was leaning in for a kiss. He stood there for a second before she turned around and came back running.

She held his face. "Sorry. Get yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." She said in a hurry, punctuating every sentence with a quickly kiss on his lips. He smiled watching her leave, too surprised to give her an answer.

Jane closed the door and walked through her living room analyzing everything around. It didn't took him much time, there wasn't much to see, just a bunch of boxes, her couch, her TV, an empty bookcase and an also empty cabinet. He took a closer look at the boxes, they were all closed and he wouldn't dare opening them. He stepped into the hall - she was living in that house for over a year now and he had never seen further the living room – entering the kitchen and leaving the bags he was carrying over the table. He wandered around until he reached her bedroom.

"Lisbon can I come in?" He asked poking his head inside her room looking for her.

"Sure, I'm in the bathroom." She thought it was weird that Jane had asked for permission, even weirder that he sounded a little shy.

He entered and sat on her bed, watching her.

"That's new" She tried talking while brushing her teeth.

"What is?"

"You don't usually ask permission to enter a room. You just enter and look for tea."

"Well, you don't have tea…" He said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good, I brought something."

He laid his head on her pillow and closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them again he notice a little box close to the bed, he picked it up it and inspect it. It was definitively something personal, not just a box on the floor. He shook it, analyzed the weight, he wanted to open it but he wasn't going to invade her privacy like that.

Jane felt the mattress sank down beside him followed by Lisbon's head resting on his shoulder and her little hand griping his arm.

"Sorry, I woke you up, I was going to call but I wanted to make a little surprise." He said without taking his eyes off the box.

"I wasn't sleeping." That was all she answered knowing he wasn't really paying attention. "Jane, open it."

"Hum?" He shifted his gaze to look at her.

"You know what's in there. Open it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah" She bit her lips a bit anxious.

He slowly lifted the lid off the little box and Lisbon watched his face turn astonished. Confirming his expectations, all the letters he had sent her were there, carefully stored. He picked the first one, noticing they were organized by date. The paper was so worn out he was afraid it would turn to shreds with his touch, he notice a smudge on the bottom, probably a tear illustrating how hard that time had been for her.

He putted it back with the same care he used to take it.

"It seems like they have been handled quite a few times, Teresa." He hoped his comment wouldn't embarrass her. His voice was soft and low, overwhelmed by what he was seeing.

"Well, I read them every day for two years." her cheeks flushing almost undetectably but Jane noticed it.

He smiled and laid his head on hers. He ran his fingers through the envelops one last time, he was about to close the little box when he saw a little old piece of paper between the last two letters.

"Wait… is this?" He looked at her with a smirk.

"Oh god I forgot that was in there." She hid her face against his arm.

He laughed getting the piece of paper from between the letters. "Wow, how… is the same right? The one I did for you years ago."

She answered nodding her head. He chuckled watching her dying from embarrassment. He putted the origami frog back where he'd found it, closed the little box and returned it to it's place.

"Hey" he held her face close to his. "What are you embarrassed about?" He seemed so happy and touched with his little find it calmed her.

"Isn't it creepy that I kept that paper frog for so many years?"

"No, it's not creepy" He laughed. "It shows that you care. That you've always cared. Thank you." He kissed her softly still holding her face.

"In my defense I kept the frog because I was trying to learn how you did it."

Jane giggled. "And did you?"

"What?"

"Learned?"

"No, I hate origami." Her voice sounded grumpy.

He squeezed her in his arms laughing softly against her ear. "I can teach you later if you want, but now: food."

"Yes! You brought something" Followed by Jane, Lisbon got up, clearly relieved they were changing the subject.

"Yep, come on" He placed his hand at the small of her back and led her to the kitchen.

…

Jane and Lisbon were sitting side to side on the floor.

"What about the living room?" Jane took off his suit coat and threw it behind him, over the couch.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking, the wall behind the TV orange and the others we keep white. What do you think?" Lisbon placed her empty plate by her side, picked up her beer and sipped it.

"I like it. That's three walls we won't have to worry about edges" He rolled up his sleeves and noticed Lisbon was watching him. He turned to face her. "What?"

"I miss your vests."

Jane smiled and raised an eyebrow at her "Really?" He picked up his beer and sipped it without taking his eyes off hers.

She didn't answered the question, instead she just stared at him with a smile as mischievous as his.

He took another sip from his beer and looked straight ahead. "I guess they used to mean something else, something I didn't want to go back to." For a second his thoughts went to a dark place in his memory but he didn't allow them to get lost in there. "But I kind of miss my three piece suits too, and if that's what flips your switch-"

"I didn't say that"

"I'll see if I can find a good tailor around here."

They stayed quiet for awhile. Jane finished his beer, got up and stood in front of Lisbon.

"Come on, we need paint rollers, brushes, tape and…do you have a ladder?"

Lisbon looked up "Jane you don't need to do this."

"I know I don't, Lisbon. I want to." He gave her his hand and helped her up. "That is, unless you don't want me here. If that's the case, that's okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

She stood there for a second holding his hand.

"So, do you want my help?"

"Yeah, I really want your help" Lisbon answered shyly. It was good to voice want she really wanted instead of trying to show she was strong enough to handle everything by herself. She was indeed, she could handle it, but she didn't want to. Denying his help when all she wanted was to have him around was silly, and she knew that, but it was hard to admit it to herself. Deep down, she thought, maybe she didn't want to get use to his help, even with small things, afraid that if he ever left her again, the pain would be unbearable.

Jane looked happy, almost relieved, with her answer. He hugged her around the waist, bringing them together.

"Them I'll help." He whispered in her ear

"Okay…" she answered unsure of what he was doing but enjoying every second of it.

He started kissing her neck and his hands traveled lower her back.

"Jane…"

"Just a second" He continued to kiss her skin.

"Didn't we have something to do?" The words nearly didn't come out.

"Mhm" His lips traced a line from her neck to her jaw reaching her lips; he finally released his grip on her waist, which nearly made her beg for him to continue, she imagined that was probably his plan.

Lisbon stood in the middle of the living room catching her breath and watching him put on his jacket again.

"Wait you're wearing that to help me with the painting?" She knew the answer; actually the question was more of an attempt to hide how much he had affected her with his little move.

"Sorry, I don't own a tuxedo."

She looked both annoyed and amused.

"This is all I have, have you ever seen me wear anything else?"

"You don't have a single short? One that you never wear?" She was doing her best to look cool.

"Nope. Unless you want me painting in my underwear…" He saw a malicious smile spreading across her face. "I'm not painting in my underwear" He smiled almost proud for the hint of lust in her eyes.

She kept talking while he looked for her car key and documents.

"So you wore suits when you were in the island?"

"A sarong."

"What?"

"You heard me, a sarong." He handed her the keys and her wallet. Putting his hands on her shoulder, he turned her, gesturing for her to go through the door and followed her.

"Seriously?" That was hard to imagine, Jane was always too classic and formal for that.

"Seriously." He closed the door behind them. "So, caught your breath yet?"

She cursed herself for being so transparent.

…

Less than two hours and they were back, carrying everything they had bought inside the house.

"Where should we put all this?" Jane settled a bag and the paint gallons down on the living room.

Lisbon passed him and headed to her bedroom, carrying a few other bags with tools and materials. "Do you want me to carry those for you, sweetheart?" She asked with mocking smile.

"In the bedroom I see" He picked up the things again and followed her.

They placed everything in the middle of her bedroom and took a few steps back to look at it all.

"Did we really buy all that? We're painting two small rooms."

"Hm. According to the things we bought, we're planning to paint the town yellow. Twice" They exchanged a look. "Well let's start." He tried saying with enthusiasm, which didn't seem to work.

"You know what? Never mind, this place looks great the way it does. Let's go watch TV." She walked passed him and he got her by the arm hugging her from behind.

"Come on, we can do this."

"I'm too lazy to do this. What was I even thinking?" Jane only ever heard her wining like that when she had to accept to be part of one of his plans or when she had to deal with the results of his plans. She just really didn't want to paint that room.

"If there's one thing you're not is lazy, Teresa Lisbon."

She wrapped her arms around him, one of her ears resting on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart. She looked back at the pile of things that they had bought.

"Jane, what is that red thing for?" She pointed at something probably used in death stars construction.

"Hm… yeah I'm pretty sure we won't use that."

"Then why are there three of them?"

They both laughed, "We really weren't paying any attention to what we were buying."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours, clearly. Distracting me and all the male population of that place-"

She hit against him softly. "Let's do this! Can you get the ladder in the car?"

"Okay." He walked towards the door but before getting out of the room, he turned his head to watch her. He stood there, admiring her. She was perfect, and way too good for him, but he was so in love. He left before she could see him, a tear of happiness rolled down his cheek; he smiled at how unbelievable it was to be this happy again.

…

Hours later, late in the night, exhausted and sweaty, they finished it. Lisbon did a great job outlining the celling and Jane outlined the baseboards, the rest was easy.

"We did a pretty good job" Lisbon smiled at Jane. They were sitting on the floor, their back against the bed. Too dirty to seat anywhere else, too tired to get up.

"Yeah, we did. And tomorrow, the living room."

"I know, there's also unpacking and deciding what is going to be garaged." She sighted. "I need a shower but I'm exhausted."

"I know, come here." Jane reached for a pillow behind him and settled it on his lap so Lisbon could rest her head. "Just rest a little." His hands traveled from her hair to her belly, softly massaging her skin.

Her finger gently poked him in the chest, on a few different spots, touching the paint stains on his shirt. "Sorry I think your clothes are ruined."

"Meh. It's not one of my favorites shirts anyway" He looked down his legs "or pants, and luckily I was barefoot."

"You really love those old shoes" She smiled; it was the only pair of shoes he'd wear ever since they met.

"It's hard to find a comfortable shoe."

"Right. About that sarong"

He chuckle "What about it?"

"I'll need to see you wearing it."

"I don't think you're going to approve it."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Okay. In that case" he reached for something under the bed. "I'll need to see you in this" He extended her jersey in front of her eyes.

She got from his hand and held it to her chest. "I did wear it in front of you once"

"Oh I remember"

"Really?" She had a unique smile for every time she found out about a new place she occupied in his memory palace.

"Clearly! First time I ever saw your legs. I'll never forget."

"You creepy" She answered laughing. Getting a mouth open, completely surprised at her answer, expression from Jane.

"Oh I'm the creepy one? Ms. Paper frog!" He answered with a fake exasperation.

"Hey!" She laughed even harder.

He took the pillow from his lap and placed it on the floor lying beside her, noses nearly touching.

She kissed him and curled her fingers in his hair. "When we're both not exhausted, I'll wear it for you" Her voice was timid and delicate. She stared at him biting her lips reading his smile.

He got half his body over her, holding her arms above her head and with one of his legs between hers.

"I can't wait." He whispered in her ear, brushing it softly with his lips and kissed her.

They broke the kiss and Jane kept his position, half way on top of her.

"Feeling more relaxed"

"A lot." She released one of her hands from his grip and caressed his face. "I'm hungry. Add to the list of things to do: Grocery Shopping"

"We'll do it tomorrow, but we could order a Pizza for today. Unless you want to go out to dinner."

"Pizza sounds great." She looked at him as if he was the solution to all of her problems. The amount of times he was using "we" instead of "you" was making it really hard for her not to say the three little words she was so scared of.

"Okay, you go take that shower while I wait for the pizza guy."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Do you have a number?" He sat in front of her.

She got her phone in the back pocket of her jeans and handled it to him. "Here. Oh!"

"What?"

"I forgot I need to call Stan!"

"Your brother?" He held her phone offering for her to get it back.

"Yes, never mind I'll call him tomorrow."

"Okay..." It didn't seem to be anything important, or to be bothering so he didn't ask about it. "How is the pizza place listed as?"

"Pizza Place."

"Creative."

…

Lisbon took her shower quickly and right after she got off the bathroom the pizza arrived. Jane and her both ate until they were stuffed. They watched whatever movie was on TV for a few minutes, neither of them paying any attention to it, and soon Lisbon fell asleep on Jane's chest.

He loved that position, smelling her hair and having her all over him.

Whatever she was dreaming of was making her squeeze his shirt with strength; he whispered her name a few times and caressed her back until she calmed down. He was about to doze off too but he knew they'd both wake up felling horrible tomorrow, Lisbon for sure wasn't used to sleep on couches plus he still needed a shower. He nearly didn't had the courage to get up, but he did it carefully, leaving a whimpering and angry Lisbon sleeping while he went to her room to get his shoes.

Jane wrapped Lisbon's arms around his neck and she felt herself being lifted and held against Jane's warm body.

"Jane what are you doing?" Her voice was a grumpy, and so sleepy it was hard to understand.

"We can't sleep in your room today, the fresh paint smell is not good for us."

"Jane, the paint doesn't smell, you just want me to sleep in your silver bucket."

A low "Shhhh" was all he answered.

She was too sleepy to complain. In fact, so sleepy she slept in his arms and only woke up when they arrived. She tried to get up but he had bucked up her seat belt and she couldn't get free, if she had to sleep on the car so be it she wouldn't fight. A second later Jane opened her door, freeing her and getting her in his arms again, she heard him closing the door with his feet but she didn't opened her eyes.

She giggled "Jane I can walk" but I really don't want to.

"Shh. I always wanted to do this."

"Do what?"

"Carry you in my arms."

…

Jane placed her in his bed and went to take a shower. Lisbon woke up feeling uncomfortable wearing a pair of jeans in bed. She got up and looked around, she found one of Jane's shirts, it was clean and it smelled like him, she putted it on and laid back in bed.

Jane got off the shower and saw what he thought was one of the most beautiful sights of his lives. His girlfriend laying on his bed, wearing his shirt, looking so peaceful and so beautiful. He quickly got under the sheets and wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you so much," He whispered.

"I love you too, I'm sorry I still can't tell you the words." Lisbon finally answered after she was sure Jane was sound asleep.


	4. Day 4

M rated chapter. Skip the "~mmm~" thing if you don't want to read that.

Lisbon lifted her head off the mattress and watched Jane buttoning his shirt, he seemed ready to go out.

"Jane? Are you leaving?" Her voice was husky and weak, her eyes half closed. The sunlight peeping through the curtains woke her up. The light was faint though, the airstream was still relatively dark and a little chill, she wrapped her arms around herself and noticed she was wearing Jane's shirt, becoming aware of her surroundings and remembering how she got there.

Jane rushed towards the bed and kissed her soft lips. "Hey"

Lisbon bit her lips and Jane smiled wilder. He ran his hand underneath her shirt "This is hot."

"I think you're obsessed with my clothes." She laughed.

Jane smirked "Well, that's not fair. This is mine." He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pushed it down.

"Wait. Where were you going?"

"Oh, right. I was going to the market, buy eggs and coffee."

"Why are you going so early?"

"Because I'm really hungry"

"-You always are. And why didn't you wake me up?"

"How could I? Have you heard yourself snoring?"

"Ha-Ha!"

"It's adorable!" The redder her faced turned the wider his mocking smile got.

"Shut up, it's not adorable, I don't snore!" She pouted making him laugh.

"Sure you don't. Then your sleepy singing is adorable, better?" Lisbon rolled her eyes "AND there's no need for you to get up anyway, I'll be back soon" He got off the bed.

"Wait. I'll go with you."

"Why?" Jane whined watching her stood on the bed.

"I have a bunch of things to buy, my fridge is empty." She entwined her arms around his neck. The bed made her taller than him, making him look up to see her. She caressed his face. "Why the long face?"

"I had a plan. Bring you coffee in bed, enjoy the morning..."

It was hard to say no to this romantic side of Jane she only met recently. "That sounds perfect." She kissed him softly. "But can we do that tomorrow? If we go do our grocery shopping now then go to my place, we can finish the painting before it gets dark."

"The sooner we finish the more we get to enjoy the night." She smiled hoping her proposal would cheer him up.

"Yeah, okay." He wrapped her in his arms and brought her to the floor. "Go get ready, I'll wait."

"I'll make it up to you."

"I know you will"

…

"Do I really snore?"

"Like an adorable chainsaw."

Lisbon pretended to frown but it was clear she was amused rather than offended.

Jane grimaced; he closed the Airstream door and ran after her.

…

"Do you need anything else? I think we've got everything."

"You sure you don't want to get more tea? Do you think this normal person stock for a year is enough for you to last a week?"

"I could ask the same about your life stock of coffee"

Lisbon smiled and started pushing the shopping cart "Let's go get you some candy for later."

Jane joined her, helping with the cart, one hand caressing her back. "Like I'm the only one who eats it."

Lisbon carefully looked the shelf checking the prices and looking for something they both liked, she didn't even notice when Jane left her side but he soon was back with a little friend.

"Hey"

Lisbon followed Jane's voice to find him standing behind her, holding a - not older than six months - baby.

"Oh, hi." Lisbon got closer to the baby and made a silly face, he laughed and tried reaching for her hair but she got his little hands and clapped them together making him laugh louder.

She looked up at Jane "Who is the happy little guy?"

"Someone left him in that cart" he answered as he pointed his chin at an empty cart at the other end of the aisle.

"What?" Lisbon screamed-whisper "Jane for God's sake put him back! His mother will think you're trying to steal her son!"

"Calm down I'm watching from here, if she gets back I'll take him to her."

Lisbon sighted.

"Lisbon if his mother or whoever is taking care of him really cared, they wouldn't leave a baby who can't even walk yet, alone in a place full of strangers. Someone much worse than me could have found him. Right little guy?" He lifted the baby above his head.

"And if they do care, they have no idea of what they're doing"

"Hi" A small young girl with a fragile figure appeared behind them, so small and fragile it almost made Jane feel bad for what he just said.

"I'm the one who has no idea what she's doing." She said a little embarrassed, giving them a sad smile.

Jane handed her the baby, not sure of what to say.

"I'm sorry and thank you"

She looked down about to go away and Jane put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Lisbon also waited for the answer with a worrisome expression.

"Yeah, it's just- I'm having some horrible morning sickness lately-"

"Another?" Lisbon seemed mortified when she realized she had said it aloud.

"No, Mike's not mine" The girl tried a faint laugh. "I'm his babysitter, actually." "I ran to the bathroom and just forgot him on the cart, I'm glad you guys got to him before… you know."

"What's your name?" Jane said studying her face making the girl a little uneasy.

"I'm a- it's Sarah."

The baby was quiet looking at Jane and smiling.

"And where is the uh" Jane pointed at her belly. "Father?"

She looked ashamed. "He is, he's not around"

"Is there anything you need, Sarah? Anything we can do for you?" Lisbon interrupted sensing the girl was uncomfortable.

"No I'm okay, thanks. I'll just come back later, I usually feel better in the afternoon."

"You sure?" Lisbon was still worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure" The girl smiled gratefully. It seemed like no one had to be nice to her in an awhile.

She looked at Jane, apparently to say goodbye and he got both hands on her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

Sarah, I need you to be strong for your kid. You will tell the father that you won't put up with his excuses anymore. Don't let him blame this on you, he's the married one. Now go back home and relax, don't get yourself stressed over this, it isn't good for either of you. You're strong, Sarah, you can do this."

He tapped her shoulder and let go of her. Lisbon was too astonished to say anything. And the girl didn't really understand what just happened, or even if it had really happened.

"Oh and uh, try peppermint tea, it'll help," Jane said smiling and the baby laughed at him.

"Thanks. I uh, I should go now."

"Thank you." She said smiling at Lisbon and Lisbon nodded at her.

She walked away as Mike waved goodbye and continued to laugh at Jane.

"The little guy really liked you"

"I liked him too."

Lisbon turned to face Jane. "And what the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Did you hypnotized the girl? 'he's the married one'?"

"I didn't hypnotize her, it was just a suggestion"

Jane got some chocolate bars among other candies and threw it on the cart.

"And why do you think the guy is married?"

"Because he's Mike's father."

"What? How…You know what? Never mind"

"Don't worry the girl is going to be fine. She can do it." He started pushing the cart down the aisle.

"I hope so" Lisbon followed him.

"The kid did like me hm?"

"Yeah, he did" They smiled at each other. "You're always good with kids."

~~mmm~~

Everything where it should be, fridge full. Jane prepared eggs for breakfast while Lisbon went to change her clothes for "something I can use to paint" she said.

"It smells very good!" Jane heard Lisbon's voice behind him.

"Thank you," He said while sliding the egg from the pan onto a plate.

"Your coffee it's-" He turned his head to look at her and got astonished seeing Lisbon wearing only her jersey, leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen entrance,. Her legs seemed twice as long. She licked her lips, took one step further and gesture for him to come to her.

Jane smirked. He quickly left the plate and pan he was holding above the stove and walked towards her. When he was close enough to touch her, he stopped and watched her for a second.

"I said I was going to make it up to you"

He didn't answer, he closed the distance between them and kissed her, he nipped and sucked her lips and flesh. His arms were lying alongside his body, when she tried touching him, he gently grabbed her wrist and continued to walk towards her, making her walk backward until he pressed her up against the wall. He held her arms above her head and pressed his body into hers. She felt his erect shaft pressed against her thigh and let out a low cry of pleasure.

Whatever imagines his brain kept of her in that jersey had a great effect on him, she thought.

She nipped at him and managed to pull his lips between her teeth. As if he couldn't hold it any longer to touch her, he released her arms. His hands ran all over her body and he softly squeezed her firm breasts over her shirt as his thumb rubbed across her hard nipples, she cried his name and fisted her hands in his hair, kissing him again, mouth wide open and tongue deep inside him.

Jane's hands traveled to her ass, cupping her butt cheeks and he realized for the first time that the jersey was literally all she was wearing. He broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Woman you're going to kill me" his breathing was heavy and he had to pause after middle sentence. Lisbon smiled back, proud of her little surprise.

He lifted and pressed her against the wall again, her not very long shirt was tangling in her back, exposing her ass to the cold tiles. She let out a faint cry and arched her back.

Jane put her down and laughed against her lips. "Sorry, do you want to move to another wall? There's plenty of those around here."

Lisbon smiled and shook her head. Jane's body was radiating enough heat to keep her warm. In fact, only now she noticed how hot his breath and skin was.

"Okay"

Jane began to undo his belt and Lisbon placed her hands above his. "Hey, wait!"

"Sorry" He whispered putting his arms on his sides, giving her full access to his body.

He learned not too long ago, that she likes to undress him and he loved to give her that little pleasure.

Usually, Jane was the one going too slow but this time Lisbon would be the one torturing him. She kissed and softly sucked his neck while she undid the buttons of his shirt.

He took off his shoes and socks using only his feet and kicked it behind him.

Lisbon peeled off his shirt dropping it on the floor. Her lips brushed against his naked chest reaching for his nipple gently caressing it.

"Ahh, Teresa!" It was a moaned warning. She laughed softly, placing one last kiss on his chest. She undid his belt buckle and took off his pants leaving him in his underwear.

She still hadn't touched him. Not the way she wanted to. She thought about how silly that was. Her relationship with Jane was going to be different from any relationship she ever had before, or that she could ever have with anybody else. Some conversations would be harder to have and that's okay, but she would make sure they were completely comfortable with each other at least sexually. That was supposed to be the easy part, especially when they had such an effect on each other. She wasn't going to be shy with him and she hoped he would feel the same with her. Plus all she wanted was to touch him, well at least for now.

She kissed his jawline. Her nails scratching lightly his bare ass cheek, it was her time to cup him. Jane chuckled "you do love my behind," he whispered.

"Shut up" she whispered back.

She carefully removed his boxers and he kicked them out.

For the first time, she took a moment to admire his full length. And Jane looked down to watch her.

Lisbon cupped his sack and rubbed it in her palm. Jane pleasured moans encouraged her to continue the torture.

He placed his hands in the wall behind her for support, trapping Lisbon between his arms.

She wrapped her hand around his member. He was warm and heavy in her palm. She slowly stroked him and Jane groaned. He threw his head back, closing his eyes to better enjoy the sensation.

She rubbed him up and down, her thumb circled over his tip and pre-cum oozed out of the tip of his cock.

He was on the edge. The sounds coming from his throat were pleading for her to go faster.

Before she could go too far, he pressed her once more against the wall and she carefully let go of him.

"My turn" He said while lifting her jersey and gaining access to her cleavage.

"You want me to take this off?"

A negative "Uh-uh" was all she heard he moaning against her skin.

Again, she felt the sensation of the cold tiles chilling her back against the heat Jane's naked body was emitting. It was one of the best sensations she had ever experienced.

She moaned as his wet lips inched their way down her throat, reaching her breasts. Lisbon held his head in both arms tightly and pushed it deep into her breast. He sucked and softly bit her nipple.

"Patrick" She cried out his name. And he felt so good hearing it from her mouth.

Their trembling bodies brushed against each other. He lowered one of his hands, stroking the inside of her thighs and she automatically opened to him, spreading her legs, waiting for his cock.

He took hold of her ass and lifted her off the ground and she locked her legs and arms around him.

When they couldn't hold it anymore, he finally pushed inside her, slamming his full length his hips pumped into her, the pace frenetic taking Lisbon completely by surprise.

Jane watched Lisbon's face making sure he wasn't hurting her, and that the only thing she was feeling was pleasure, the moans and soft cries that came out of her reassured him that he was doing it right.

She dug her short nails into his shoulders and back, leaving red marks all over him.

He heard her screaming "Patrick" one more time. He came right after her, screaming 'Teresa'.

Lisbon kept her arms and legs around Jane. His holding was the only thing preventing her exhausted body to fall down to the floor.

He turned his back to the wall and sat down with her in his lap. They were both panting, trying to catch their breaths, their bodies soaked with sweat, no energy left for words.

Lisbon turned to the side and rested her head on his chest she could feel the fast beat of his heart against her ear; Jane kissed her head and caressed her face.

~~mmm~~

"How's the eggs?"

"Good but cold." Lisbon looked him sideways.

He laughed. "Well, the cold part is not my fault."

He pushed his empty plate aside.

"Don't forget to call your brother today"

She nodded.

"He still doesn't know right? That you and Pike broke up?"

"He still thinks I'm in D.C" "But he didn't really know about Pike…"

"What do you mean? He knew you were moving."

"Yeah, but I told him it was a good job opportune."

"So they don't know about him?"

"No, I mean, last month I called Stan and Karen answered."

"Stan's wife?"

"Yes. She asked me if I was seeing anyone. I don't think she actually thought I was going to say 'yes', I never do, but I told her I was seeing this guy"

"After that, I talked to them more two or three times over the phone, she always asked me "how was it going with "the FBI guy", I said it was going fine and that's all they knew."

"Hm" "So they won't be devastated to see him go"

"No, they'll be fine." She laughed and sipped her coffee.

"If he proposed to you and still you told your sister-in-law he was "a guy you were seeing" I guess you won't be telling anything about me after a few days."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just trying to see where you were going with this."

"Just asking"

"I don't need to tell them about you. Patrick Jane has a reputation between the Lisbons."

"A not very good one, I bet."

"Well…" She laughed. "Annie loves you."

"Yeah, your niece, we hit it off. I like her, smart, straight to the point." "She really admired you. You know?"

Lisbon looked at him but didn't answer.

She drank her last sip of coffee. "My brother will think I'm crazy to be with you."

"So you will tell him?"

"I won't lose the opportune to say someone hijacked a plane for me."

She looked smiled at him and he nodded amusedly.

…

They spend the afternoon painting her leaving room. Much easier than her bedroom, it was barely night when they finished.

They moved the furniture, not to their definitive place but in a way they could easily move around without bump in anything and get the couch in front of the TV.

Lisbon took a shower while Jane went to buy hot dogs from a street cart nearby.

"A very healthy dinner." Lisbon whipped her mouth in the napkin and laid down.

Jane came from the kitchen and sat at the other end of the couch.

"A delicious one, that's for sure." He massaged Lisbon's feet distracted by thoughts as she watched the news.

About fifteen minutes passed and Lisbon got extremely bored with whatever was on TV, she took the remote and started zapping through channels taking Jane out of his thoughts.

"You called your brother?"

"I did. He said he wants to meet you. Karen was really impressed with the whole hijacking a plane thing." Her voice was sleepy.

Jane chuckled. He thought it would be nice to know Teresa's family, but he thought it was better not to say anything yet.

"Aren't you gonna take a shower?"

"Yeah, I think I'll head back to the airstream."

"Why?"

"Uh it's just my things are there-"

"-What? Your soup? Like you'd care about that." Lisbon gave him a mock smile. She didn't really believe he was going anywhere plus it amused her the thought of Jane worried about the kind of shampoo he used. "Smooth curls," she thought.

He got up, carefully placing her feet back on the couch.

"Seriously? You're really going?" Her smile faded and her big eyes followed his moves.

He walked to the other side of the couch and got down on his knees in front of her.

"I know you'll miss me like hell, Agent Lisbon" He teased her trying unsuccessfully to make her smile. "Don't worry I'll be back in the morning." He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Fine, go." She got up off the sofa and walked away. Jane was still looking at her spot on the couch, perplexed by her reaction when she reached her room.

"What?" He walked after her. "Come on, Lisbon. Why are you mad? What did I do?"

"Nothing Jane, just go!"

The words were harsh but she wasn't screaming, their voices were low, there was no violence and the way they were spoken.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. You said you wanted an honest relationship and I'm trying, but you need to be honest with me too!"

She turned around and walked to the living room again, followed by Jane.

"Lisbon, talk to me."

She opened her red front door. "Go, we can talk tomorrow." She felt a tear fighting to escape, Jane wanted to hug her but he was afraid that was going to make things worse.

"I'm not going, Lisbon. I won't leave you like this."

"Jane, please. Just go."

He sighed "Fine. I'll wait outside for you to calm down." He stepped out the door.

"Jane go to your place. I'm tired."

"Then I'll sleep on your porch"

Lisbon rolled her eyes and closed the door.

She sat on the couch and stared the red door. Twenty minutes passed, she wondered if he was still out there. Of course, he wasn't, but she had to check.

She opened the door, enough to stick her head outside and look around. "Gone," She thought.

As if to prove her wrong, Jane stepped onto her front porch, holding pieces of a cardboard box.

"I hope you don't mind, it was empty."

"What are you doing'?"

"It's cold, this will help." He sat on the floor and Lisbon joined him.

Lisbon was the first one to break the silence. "I'm sorry." She really meant but she was still mad at him.

"What is it really about, Lisbon? Why are you so angry?" He imagined what it was, but he needed to hear it from her.

"I don't know, I just" she paused for a while. "I guess I keep waiting for things to go wrong. For you to leave me."

"I'm not leaving you Lisbon."

"When you said you didn't want to sleep here, it felt like you were saying that you didn't want this to become too serious, like you don't want me to get used to having you around." "I know I'm being stupid, I know I overreacted and I don't have the right to angry with you. You did nothing wrong, I'm sorry."

Jane sighted "Well if you knew the reason I didn't want to sleep here you wouldn't think you were the one being stupid."

"So there's an actual reason for that?"

"Yeah…" "I'm not jealous of your past or anything, it's not like that."

"Yes…?" She looked at him curiously.

"But I had to watch you Pike making out all the time and-"

"WHAT? When?"

"All the time. When he visited you at the FBI building."

Lisbon didn't know whether to laugh or feel offended "We never did that!"

"Okay, whatever. The thing is, while he was with you, I was alone on my couch with a lot of time to imagine what you were doing." "And when I see your bed, I can't help it; some unpleasant imagines feel my mind."

"Oh come on!" "You're not like that"

"Well..."

This time he managed to get a smile from her. She snuggled closer to him.

"You win; you're being a lot more stupid than I was."

"Thank you."

"What can I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want me to throw my bed away?"

"What? No."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. Don't worry, I'll get over it."

"Okay…"

They stood there for a while. Freezing but unable to move. She caressed his arms and Jane slid his hand into hers, interlacing their fingers.

"Lisbon, sometimes I think I don't deserve happiness, and you keep thinking that something bad will happen, that there will always be something on the way preventing us being happy. We gotta learn to enjoy this or we will ruin the best thing that happened to us in a long time. We're good, in fact, we're great together."

"You really don't think you deserve to be happy?"

"I'm learning to accept it."

That was hard to hear, but telling him he deserved to be the happiest man alive wouldn't change a thing.

She got up and offered him a hand. "Come on, let's get inside."


	5. Day 5

"Hey."

"Hey" Lisbon opened her eyes to see Jane holding her breakfast tray. She sat up placing the tray on her lap and Jane sat in front of her so they could eat together.

"Delicious" She said with her mouth full and smirked.

"So, no Pikemares?"

"I thought you had done all the possible jokes yesterday."

She laughed, "I'm sorry."

"No Pikemares. After what we did right here yesterday, no one else can claim this bed but us."

She chucked and continued to eat. After a while, Jane noticed she was too quiet.

"What is it?"

"You did have a nightmare last night."

"I did?"

"You don't remember?"

"I'm used to it. I'm sorry it woke you up."

She ignored his apology. Obviously, that's not what she wanted.

"I thought you didn't have those anymore."

She looked so worried it was making him sick that he was the cause.

"I remember at the CBI, how you would only sleep at night if you were completely exhausted, like you were scared to…"

"Lisbon, I'm fine."

"I know."

"I'm in peace. I'm happy. But some images I can't… they will always hunt me I guess."

"I just wish I could help you. I thought I was…"

"And you are! I used to wake up in the middle of the night alone, wishing for a life I couldn't get back. Now I sleep knowing the person I care about the most in the world is safe and within my arm's reach." "You, our relationship, is making me so happy; I need you to believe that."

"I do." Lisbon answered with a faint smile.

Jane placed the tray on the floor.

"Stop worrying." He hugged her. "What was it that scared you? How did you know it was a nightmare?"

"You were crying. "

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was going to. I called you once, and you just stopped. You turned to my side and went back to sleep."

"Then I probably just needed to know that you were fine." "Charlotte and Angela are not the only characters in my bad dreams, Lisbon."

She thought about it for a second.

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Every time you wake up after a bad dream, you will wake me up too; I don't care what time it is."

Jane sighted he thought it was a little silly to promise that.

"Jane?"

"Fine. I swear since our first night if I had any nightmares I don't even remember. But ok, I promise."

"Good."

"Can we please change the subject?"

"We can…"

"But?"

"…But I have a few question, things you don't want to talk about but that I need to know. At some point we need to have that conversation."

"Okay, we will." He kissed her lips and dropped her on the mattress getting on top of her and making her laugh, finally changing the mood for something lighter. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I have a meeting with Abbott. He called me yesterday, I need to sign some papers and deal with all that transference bureaucracy again."

"Do you think that will take the whole day?"

"Actually I was thinking on going to the training center, maybe use the academy's gym." It was an affirmation but it sounded a bit like a question.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"You make it sound like it's torture, Jane!" Lisbon answered laughing.

"Well…"

"I like it. And I need it!" "You made me eat hot dogs and pizza AND chocolate on the same week. If I don't do anything about it, when I get back to work I will have to chase down the suspects by rolling down the streets!"

"Don't worry I promise to get just as fat so we can roll down together" He tucked his head under her shirt, kissing her, his hands softly pinching and tickling her sides.

"Jane stop!" She was laughing so hard her eyes were tearing up.

"Sorry!" Her legs involuntary movements hit Jane's back but he didn't care. "Jane! Serious! Jane!" "I have a proposal you might like."

He immediately stopped and she could finally breathe again. He waited for her to calm down still holding her shirt as a threat to do it again if she was lying.

"I'm listening."

"I have a couple hours before my meeting with Abbott."

"And?"

"And, I was thinking on taking a bath and that maybe you want to join me?" Her voiced sounded so shy it was unbelievable.

Jane climbed up and kissed her. "You're adorable."

"Adorable? I was aiming for something else." She laughed as Jane placed loud kisses on her face.

"As much as I love your proposal, I have another one for you." "Let's stay here for a little longer, and I'll show you my best… move"

"Your best move?"

"I guarantee you will like it." If that didn't convinced her, Jane's devilish, charming smile definitively did.

She scratched her nails down his chest and hooked two fingers in the waistband of his boxers. "And here I thought I knew all of your guy's moves, and I still don't know the best one?"

"Un-hm" He took her hand in his and kissed it. "My…guy" He said in a mocking tone. "Is not going to participate"

"Ooh"

Jane nodded while giving her a naughty smile.

"You sure? He's clearly in the mood."

"Don't worry; he'll behave if you keep your little hands away."

"Okay, I promise" Lisbon answered chuckling. "Now show me what you got."

….

Lisbon locked the front door and turned to Jane.

"Can I stop by your place tonight?"

"Of course. I'll make us dinner."

"Eggs and hot dogs?"

"You will see." They kissed one last time and Lisbon walked towards her car, Jane stayed in the same spot watching her go.

She opened the car's door and looked back at him "By the way, your move? I know what I will have in my mind for the whole day."

….

Lisbon parked near the airstream and Jane went to meet her. He opened her door and offered his hand to help her step out of the car.

He knew Lisbon was not one to be impressed with chivalry, one the contrary, it could make her both bored and uncomfortable, but he was being subtitle, and he thought just this once it would set the right mood, she definitively seemed to agree.

"Jane? What's that?" Still holding his hand, she was looking at the small table set up under the airstream's awning.

There was nothing really fancy or exquisite about the decoration, a red table cloth, a candle, a rose, but the fact that Jane went to the trouble of setting all that up and cooking for her was moving. She was not surprised though, that was something she could expect from him.

"What?" Jane asked shyly, a little proud of himself after Lisbon's reaction. He closed her car's door and they walked towards the table.

"This looks great. If I knew this was a real date I'd have dressed up."

"Why wouldn't it be a real date?"

"You know what I mean. He pulled a chair for her to sit down.

"Thank you."

He bent down, getting lower than Lisbon and rested his arms on her lap.

She lowered her head and kissed him.

Her fingers stroked his jawline.

"You even shaved! And I'm looking like this."

"You look beautiful. You always do." His voice was smooth and caring, and they he looked at her convinced Lisbon he was not just saying that.

"How was your meeting with Abbott?"

"It went fine; he said he was glad to have me back on the team"

"Of course he is"

"And he's really angry with you."

"Meh, he thinks I'm endearing."

"Endearing?" she chuckled.

"I'm serious. His word"

"Right. Just give him a call"

"Yeah, I'll do that. I own him one" "I'll be back soon. You wait right here."

Jane entered the airstream and a minute later, he was back with a bottle of wine and glasses.

Lisbon watched as he poured wine into her glass. "Hm, fancy"

"Do you want any help with dinner? I really don't mind, in fact I came ready for that." Lisbon pointed at herself indicating the old jeans and shirt she was wearing.

"Dinner is ready, I was just checking the dessert but now it's ready too."

"Dessert? Oh my"

"What?"

"I was planning on making you dinner but you're setting the bar too high."

The always-confident Jane with huge ego was taking a break, leaving a happy Jane that smiled proudly with Lisbon's words.

He left again and this time he returned with two plates. He set them on the table and sat across from Lisbon.

"This look delicious, Jane!"

"It's easy to make it look delicious, let's see how it actually tastes." "But a toast first!"

"A toast?"

"To our second real date."

"Hard to believe we made it past the first one at all" Lisbon joked before raising her glass.

…

Dinner like in their first date was great and nostalgic. Besides the fact that their relationship was no longer PG rated, they were the same, the same friends and partners from the CBI Era. Their conversation was easy, light and funny. Jane explained to Lisbon the secrets of his dish; she was quite impressed with his cooking skills, the man seemed to be the best at everything he did.

They finished eating, Jane filled their glasses once more and they sat back to rest for a while.

"I ate too much" Lisbon let out an exaggerated groan.

"Clear some space in there for my pudding"

"Oh pudding. I'll have to hit the gym every day for a month."

"You'll really leave me to roll down the streets alone?"

Lisbon snort-laughed picturing that image.

"This is pretty nice though uh? We can see the stars. No neighbors spying on us."

"Okay, I admit, the airstream has it's benefits. And this is pretty nice, the setting, the food, it's all amazing, Jane."

They smiled shyly at each other.

"Did you have many dates during the two years I was away?"

"No, not many"

"That many, Teresa Lisbon?" Jane pretended to be shocked just to perplex her.

"What? No!" He laughed at Lisbon getting red and a little embarrassed.

"Then give me a number."

"Fine. Four. Satisfied?"

"That's it?"

"And in the last one I convinced this guy that he was wrong to break up with his cheating girlfriend just so he would run back to her and end the date faster."

"That bad?"

"…"

"Did I know any of those guys? anyone from the CBI?"

"No, Grace set me up with all of them. I think every guy from the CBI who ever thought about asking me out is now dead."

"Uh, I think that's true" Jane tried not to laugh.

"Jane! That's not funny!"

"I know, I'm just, I'm sorry"

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How many dates Patrick Jane?"

"Just the one, with Fischer"

"So it was a date"

"Well yes, you already knew that, I told you about it."

"I knew you two went out together for drinks but I didn't know it was a date, date."

"Going out for drinks it's considered a date, Lisbon"

"Hm"

"And that's all we did…unless she did something to me while I was unconscious"

Lisbon didn't seem do enjoy his joke.

"I'm really glad for that date, actually. It was then that I realized I needed to be with you, there was no other way."

"Yeah, right!" She mocked him.

"I'm trying to be romantic here, woman"

Lisbon laughed and took the last sip of her wine.

"Let me take these empty plates inside I'll be right back" He held her chin while giving her a peck.

…

A few minutes later and Jane was back with a little radio.

"Wow, that's old"

"It's a classic"

"If it's portable, it's not a classic, Jane"

He set the portable radio down on the table. "I thought we could listen to some music while we watch the stars, romantic hun?"

"If it works"

"It will work"

He tried all the buttons but all they could hear was noises.

"My father had one of those, let me try."

Jane brought his chair close to hers and they both tried to get it to work. Lisbon found a small antenna in the back of the radio and they finally were able to hear something.

"Oh well that makes sense."

"It still sounds horrible"

"We'll find something else, calm down." Jane continued to flip through the radio stations.

"You know you could just use your cellphone"

"And what's the fun in" Jane was interrupted by a male voice screaming on the radio.

Lisbon involuntarily grabbed Jane's arms and he dropped the little radio over the table.

"What was that?"

"I don't kwon, either an interference or just some weird show"

"That was creepy"

He got the device once again and flipped the button once more, finally the little thing found a station, an old song was playing, Jane set the volume very low and put the radio back over the table.

"Jane, maybe you should turn it off"

"You don't like this song?"

Lisbon didn't answer she just continue to look at him

"Are you scared?"

"No!"

"Don't worry your knight in shining armor is here to protect you."

"Funny"

"It really freaked you out?"

"I watched a movie a few months ago and-"

Jane looked down holding back a smile.

"Fine, whatever"

"No, come on, tell me. I'm sorry"

She stared at him and Jane put on a serious face. "Fine. This guy, he thought he was talking to his dead father but it was someone else, some evil spirit or something, and he sounded a lot like that"

"Lisbon, you don't believe in spirits"

"That doesn't mean I can't be afraid of them, especially when I'm in the middle of nowhere"

"…"

"You like this!"

"Maybe. Just a little bit." He smiled adorably at her.

"I just think it's good balance. You protect me from murders with big guns and I protect you from loud noises"

Lisbon rolled her eyes amused

"I'll go get our dessert." Jane stood up and Lisbon followed him with her eyes.

"Do you want to come with me? I might need help"

"All right" She quickly got up and joined him.

He looked down at her little hand holding him by the arm "Remember me to rent horror movies for a next date"

"Shut up!" She laughed as they entered the airstream.

….

They came back with a single cup and two spoons.

Lisbon was about to sit in her chain when Jane wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and they both landed clumsily on his chair.

"Ow"

"Sorry" Jane moved Lisbon chair and put it in front of his so he could rest his feet on it. Lisbon fixed her position on top of Jane, she laid her head on his shoulder, facilitating his access to the cup with pudding.

Jane chuckled while he tried getting a little of pudding with his spoon. "I think you're a little bit drunk"

"I am not!"

"Just a tiny bit"

"Uh-uh!" Lisbon answered with her mouth full.

"Okay if you say so"

He kissed her chick her pudding all over her face and Lisbon did he same with him.

…

A few bad songs later, the pudding was over. Lisbon was nearly dozing off on top of Jane, the tip of her fingers softly stroking his face.

"I liked your beard" Her voice was low but she was speaking very close to his ear.

"It tickled you"

"I didn't mind"

He turned to her and kissed her forehead, "let's go inside, you need to sleep"

"Wait, I want to do something" She sat up straight to reach the radio and got back to her place on Jane's shoulder.

"You want to bury that to make sure you won't attack you at night?"

Lisbon softly hit him in the chest "No!" she answered in the middle of a yawn and they both chuckled.

"You know that list of silly things that couples do that we talked about?"

"Yes?"

"Let's do this, the next song that plays on this thing will be our song, it doesn't matter what it is"

"Our song?" He answered a little lost.

"Yeah, just wait" She held the radio in front of them and looked at it excited.

Lisbon had been too sleepy to notice the lasted songs that played but Jane was very aware of the playlist, he just watched her with an amused smile that she didn't notice.

The current song came to an end and Lisbon looked at Jane eagerly waiting for their song to start.

"..."

"I whip my hair back and forth. I whip my hair back and forth…"

"Oh my god" "I ruined our song"

"Maybe it gets better" He tried not to giggle.

"I doesn't""

"We can try again with next one"

"We can't change our song, Jane"

She sighed, pouting, looking completely disappointed luckily she couldn't see Jane's face.

Jane caught himself admiring her yet again. So that's how sleepy and a bit drunk Lisbon was. Jane loved it, a little bit of craziness suited her well. For a second it crossed his mind that when Lisbon get pregnant and have to deal with all the hormonal changes she would probably act a little like that. He shook his head to get rid of the thought.

"So we can't change our song hm? The first one is the one that counts?"

She nodded "Yes"

"Good. As much as I love this song" he got the radio from her hands and turned it off "and I really think the lyrics perfect describes our relationship, we already have a song."

"We do?"

"Well, it's mostly your song, but if you don't mind sharing."

"Are you talking about -"

"Our first dance together."

"More than words" She smiled happy again. "You're right, that's our song. I can't believe you remember that, it was so many years ago."

"Do you wanna dance to our song?"

"Do you have it?"

"Come on" He gesture for her to get up and followed her.

Jane put his arm around her waist bringing her close to him. He took her hands within his, locking their fingers together.

"Jane?"

"Shhh"

Jane started to hum the song. Their song.

Lisbon rested her head on his shoulder and Slowly they started dancing on the spot.

"..."

"Cause I'd already know..."


	6. Chapter 6

Jane leaned one knee on the bed and supporting himself with one hand on the mattress and reached for Lisbon. She was sleeping was sleeping

"Lisbon, hey" He whispered close to her ear.

"Humm" it was all he heard she murmur before se buried her face in the pillow.

"Teresa please, I want to show you something"

"Jane it's still dark just go back to sleep." She turned to face the other side.

"Please?" He kissed her shoulder. "I need to show you something"

She turned to him again, cranky with eyes half closed. "Can't you just show me later?"

"Please?"

"Fine."

Lisbon squeezed her eyes closed a few times; she yawned and stretched before sitting on the bed with both her legs crossed.

"Get my clothes, please." She said yawned again and pointing to her pants over a little table in the corner of the airstream.

"What for?"

She sighed too tired to use her words and looked down at her body. She was wearing one of Jane's shirt.

"There's absolutely no one outside and it's not cold either." "Come on" He held her hands and helped her to get on her feet.

Jane was out of the airstream first, Lisbon whimpered a bit but followed him.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jane inhaled deeply and stretched his arms above his head.

"…Yeah?" She sounded unimpressed at best.

"You don't think-" Jane turned back to see Lisbon standing behind him, staring at the other side.

He hugged her from behind with his arms around her chest.

"The other side." He said chuckling softly against her ear.

They turned around and Jane continued to hold her.

"Oh wow." "This makes more sense," They both laughed and Lisbon reached to caress his face.

They stayed quiet for a while.

"It's beautiful." "Thank you" She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"This view would go to waste it you weren't here with me. Thank you." He buried his chin in her hair and Lisbon relaxed in his arms.

They stayed like that, watching that amazing scene unfold in front of their eyes, for nearly ten minutes. Jane would occasionally kiss Lisbon and smell her hair while she closed her eyes and forgot about the rest of the world. They bodies slowly moving in sync in a rhythm of their own. It was Jane, her and the sun rising, and that's all that was.

"Let's go inside? Go back to sleep?" Jane whispered

"I'm not really sleepy anymore."

Jane grinned against her neck. "Oh really?"

She turned to face him smiling "I'm lazy though."

"I'm all in for making lazy love"

"All in?" She raised her eyebrows.

He smiled. "Let's go inside"

They clumsily walked towards the airstream while Jane tried to unbutton Lisbon's shirt from behind.

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Are we going to talk about what you're wearing?"

"It's a pajama, I'm sure you've heard of it."

"It's a pajama for grandpas." She giggled teasing.

"Cho has one that looks just the same."

"How do you know that?"

"Not my point." He closed the door with his feet.

...

Lisbon opened her eyes; she had half her body on top of Jane's. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest.

"I was sleeping again?" she sounded disconcerted.

"No, you just dozed off for a few minutes." He continue to play with her hair. "This making lazy love think suit us very well."

Lisbon used to think the expression 'make love' was the silliest thing, it made her want to laugh when she heard a guy saying it. Just say 'have sex' it is what it is, but that was before she heard it from Jane.

"It does. Very, very well" She kissed his chest. "But we can't spend the whole day in bed!"

Lisbon climbed and sat on top of Jane. She reached for his shirt crumpled at the foot of the bed, put it on and started to button it up.

"Really? That's the position you chose to do this, right after you said you don't want to spend the day in bed?"

"Oh hush!" She smiled wild.

He crossed his arms under his head to watch her.

"We could play strip poker."

She looked down at theirs bodies; Jane was wearing only his underwear.

"Well, that would last long."

"Loser has to put on a great strip teasing show"

"Ooh!" She seemed excited. "If that's the prize I want to win! We should play strip target shooting!"

Shirt buttoned, Lisbon laid on top of him, with her elbows resting on his. Their noses nearly touching.

"What's wrong with strip poker?"

"You always win!" She whined. "You always cheat!"

"Cheat? I don't cheat!"

"Having a memory palace it's just as unfair!"

"And how is a target shooting against a cop fair?" He laughed at her frustration. Jane's voice was husky and low contrary to Lisbon's distressed high tone.

"Okay, we need to find something we both suck at."

"I'll think of something."

Lisbon rested her head between his neck and shoulder. She kissed the spot of his neck close to her lips. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation of her warm lips.

"Maybe we could play 'Strip who makes Cho laugh first'."

"I'd love to see you explaining the game to him." Lisbon chucked and snuggled even closer to Jane, she watched his body moving up and down to the rhythm of his breathing and listened to his heartbeat. It relaxed her more than anything in the world did.

"Hey, want to go out and grab a bite?" Jane whispered.

"Yes! Before I got back to sleep again." She sat up. "Where?"

"There's this little place nearby, they have great chicken wings and cold beer."

"I'm in."

He held her face in his hands and smooched her on the lips "Then let's go."

…

"That's a pretty nice place!" Lisbon looked around a little curious, part of that curiosity, more than she was willing to admit, was to know what Jane use to do there, when they worked at the CBI he would always call her to go out, it wasn't really his thing to go to a bar alone and meet up with strangers.

The little place had few tables, couples were occupying three of them, a group of friends was sitting by the bar, littles flags hanged from the ceiling and a little TV was showing the opening credits of a silly comedy show. It was a friendly place indeed, where adults could have a good time and the waitresses seemed to enjoy being there.

"Oh I haven't played foosball in such a long time!" She pointed excited to a foosball table in the middle of the room.

"I thought you would like that." He smiled a little proud of himself.

"Hey Patrick!" A waitress waved at the couple still standing in front of the door

"Hi" Jane shyly waved back.

He didn't need to look to know Lisbon was staring at him. "Nice girl" He said without looking at her.

"Bet she is."

"Come on" He placed his hand on the small of her back, walked towards a table, and pushed out the chair for Lisbon, sitting in front of her.

The lovable waitress was back. "So what are you ordering today?"

"Chicken wings for two and beers?" He looked at the smiling young woman and back at Lisbon to confirm.

Lisbon nodded and woman wrote down the order. "I'll be back in a bit."

Lisbon pretended to read the menu left over the table, clearly uninterested in it, making Jane laugh in silence.

"So you come here often?"

"Not really."

He looked over her menu and she lowered it.

"You're not jealous of the waitress right?"

"Of course not, your friend seems nice."

"Well, Chloe is a very nice girl but I wouldn't call her my friend."

"Why did you never invite me here before?"

"I don't know. We've been so busy."

"I don't mean this week. It seems, you've been here quite a few times. I know this might sound weird and I know you have your own life but you used to invite me to go everywhere with you."

"It's true. You're my partner, my best friend and I love your company."

"And when did that change?"

The young waitress was back with their order.

"Excuse me, folks" She said placing the plates over the table.

"Chloe this is Lisbon, remember her?"

"Jane, I don't think we have met"

"Oh!" The woman looked at Lisbon - making her a little embarrassed - and back to Jane. "I was hoping it was her!" "It's a pleasure to meet you!" The woman had a lovable smile.

"Hum, is nice to meet you too" Lisbon answer sounded more like a question.

"I'm happy for you, Patrick!"

Jane grinned ear to ear and the woman left their table.

"I was hoping it was her?"

"Eh…" Jane tilted his head looking for words to explain.

"How does she even know I exist?"

"Well I, I may have got drunk. Here. Once. And I may have told her a little about you."

"What did you tell her?"

"Hm, not much, she asked what was the reason I was drinking, I told her I loved a woman I couldn't have." "And that the woman's name was Teresa Lisbon. That she was tiny and angry, most of the time. I mean she's always tiny but she's only angry most of the time." Jane said casually in between bites. "This is delicious, prove it."

"You told her that?" Lisbon as too chocked to be amused.

"Well I, I was drunk, I'd had never talked to anyone about it if I wasn't."

They stared at each other. Lisbon didn't know what to think of it.

"And I hope that answers your other question too. I don't have this secretly life you think I'm hiding from you. You know everything there is too know. I've never stopped enjoying your company either."

"I know. It's not that. I was jealous, I guess."

Jane grinned.

"Not of Chloe!" She laughed. "I've always felt a little proud to be Patrick Jane's friend. I didn't want to be replaced."

"Proud to be my friend?"

"Kind of." "Yes."

"Well, you were never replaced and you'll never will be." "Now prove this, it's delicious."

….

Many wings, a few bottle of beers and two games of foosball later, Jane and Lisbon were still sitting at the table chatting.

"One last foosball game before we go?"

"Alright." Jane answered not really excited.

"You sure you don't want it to be a strip foosball game? You might win this time!"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." He got up. "I'll go to the bathroom first."

Lisbon waited for a while got up and walked to the foosball table to wait for Jane. She was distracted sipping from her beer looking to the little plastic players when someone touched her arm.

"Hey, it's Teresa Lisbon, right?"

"Please tell me Jane didn't got drunk with you too."

"What?"

"Uh, never mind." "I'm sorry who are you?"

"It's John? From SAC PD? We worked on a case a few years ago."

"Oh right, John...?"

"John Ward."

"Hi John, long time."

"Yes, more than ten years ago, actually. I'm feeling a little old."

Lisbon smiled and took another sip from her beer.

"So you're alone here? Do you want to join us?" He pointed to a table at the corner, occupied by two guys and a girl.

"No actually I'm-" Jane appeared by her side. "I'm with Jane. You remember him, right?"

"Sure. He has quite a reputation."

Jane offered his hand. "John, right?"

"Wow yes, good memory!" "We didn't really got much time to talk you were a very quiet guy."

"Jane? Quiet?" "That was a long time ago!"

Jane and Lisbon looked at each other smirking.

"Are you still working for the CBI?" He asked directly to Lisbon.

"No actually, I'm working for the FBI now."

Jane got his bottle from their table and came back, he stood behind Lisbon and discreetly slipped his hand under her shirt, softly scratching her back and making it hard for her to speak.

"FBI? Congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

"And you guys are still working together?" His finger pointing at both Lisbon and Jane but he didn't took his eyes off the brunet.

"Yes, he's, hm" "He's a consultant for the FBI now." She exhaled a puff of air and pushed her shirt down.

"That's great!"

Lisbon and Jane smiled politely.

"You know what, it was great seeing you guys but I have to get back to my table."

Lisbon nodded smiling.

"So hm." He got a card from his wallet and offered it to Lisbon "Why don't you give me a call sometime?" He asked flashing a seductive smile at Teresa.

Jane wrapped tightly an arm around Lisbon's waist and leaned forward to reach for the card. "We'd love that, John!" He pushed the card so fast the man didn't feel it leaving his fingers.

"Oh I didn't…"

"Do you have a girlfriend, John?" Jane wrapped his other arm around Lisbon's waist.

"Not I don't" The man answered embarrassed.

"That's a shame we'd love to go on a double date with you!"

"Yeah, no, unfortunate I don't."

A two-second silence followed.

"It was really great seeing you guys!" He waved two fingers and vanished as fast as he could to his own table.

"You never liked him hum?"

"Nope." "Next time you could wait for me to explain why I can't call though."

"Or you could make sure that the next poor guy knows that I'm not just your consultant."

He kissed her cheek before unwrapping his arms and going to the opposite side of the foosball table.

"I thought that was clear!" She protested.

"You could've presented me as your boyfriend."

"I wanted to, but we never used that word before."

"Well, it's what we are isn't?"

"Yes!" She smiled broadly and bit her lip.

Jane smiled back happy for her reaction.

He got the little soccer ball between his fingers and showed her. "Ready?"

…

Out of the restaurant, the streets were already dark; they entered the car and Lisbon couldn't stop smirking.

"So, how does it feel to be beat up by a girl? Five times in a row?"

Jane looked out the window and crossed his arms. "I'm not playing that with you again."

"Oh come on! What can I do to make you feel better?" She asked in mocking tone.

"Can I chose our program for tonight?"

"Sure." She started the car and they started moving. "What do you want do?"

"I was think we could do a movie night."

"Oh, I'd like that! You place?"

"I don't know. Your TV is bigger but my place has a better setting for horror movies." He grinned slyly.

"No horror movies!"

"Look at the road, woman!"

"I'm not watching any horror movies!"

"You said I could choose our program, no take backs."

"Jane!" Lisbon whined for clemency.

"Nah-ah" "Stop at the next rent-a-video store- thing."

"I don't think those exist anymore…"

….


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure porn...

Lisbon was tying her shoes when she heard her boyfriend turning himself in bed. She lifted her head and smiled at a confused, half-open eyes Jane.

"Hey"

He rubbed his eyes with his palms. "Hey"

Lisbon got off the chair she was on, walked towards the bed and crawled on top of him over the blankets.

She looked at him biting her lip in a shy smile as she always did in the morning, and gave him several quick loud kisses on the lips.

"You always smell so good. Even in the mornings."

He smiled broadly. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a run"

"Why?"

She chuckled "You make it sound like running is torture!"

"Well…"

"I'll be back in half hour, you'll survive."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Then come with me."

He thought for a second. "That's okay I know you need some time just for yourself."

"Actually no, I don't" She smiled shaking her head.

"Yes you do"

"I really don't"

"Don't worry I understand, I'll be strong"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, keep the bed warm for when I come back"

"I will."

Jane rolled them so he would be on top of Teresa.

He caught her by surprise, kissing her deeply; for a long while, the sound of their lips finding each other and Teresa occasionally giggling was all that could be heard in the room.

She broke the kiss and held his faces with her hands.

"Jane-"

"You still want to leave?"

"I'm all ready here!" Lisbon protested.

"But I smell so good!"

Lisbon used her hands to cover her own face; she made a sound between laughing and whining. "Please don't convince me to stay." It was easier to admit he had the power to do it or she would never leave that room.

"Hm, you're asking so nicely..."

"Jane!" She whined once more and Jane grinned.

"I'm kidding" He held her hands above her head and kissed her. "I'm not getting in the middle of your routine. I'll be here when you come back."

"By 'here' you mean sleeping again?"

"It's not my fault. I have tiny woman that has the power to make so happily exhausted!"

"You can't blame me for being lazy."

"Lazy?" He asked indignant.

"I'm kidding!"

"I can't believe you called me lazy!" He continued to look at her with his fake hurt expression.

"Oh come on" Se wrapped her arms around his neck, brought him down for a kiss and giggled against his mouth until he stopped the act and kissed her back.

"Is very good to know that you're sleeping so well." She said with a smile after they parted lips.

"I am." "Thanks to you"

He went to kiss her again and she rolled out of bed.

"Better go now before you get me to stay in bed the whole day." "Sure you don't want to come with me?"

"My ankle still hurts from you know, jumping a fence to tell you I love you" He sat down, wearing his suit pants, and rubbed his foot.

"That's not even the right foot, Jane"

"Oh. Actually both of them hurt."

"Right." She leaned down and gave him a peck. "See you soon."

"You go girl!"

…

A year living and that neighborhood and Lisbon still didn't know much about it, she changed the her usual route and found a small clothing store nearby. She entered it glad she was carrying her wallet.

…

An hour later and she was back carrying a small bag. She heard Jane in the kitchen, making his daily tea.

She left the bag over a table and hugged him from behind, still wearing his pants and nothing else.

She kissed his broad bare back, slipped her hands to his chest, stroking his skin.

He smirked, thought she couldn't see it.

"What took you so long?" He asked a little afraid she would take it like he was demanding any explanations, but she knew him better than that.

"I got you something."

He finally turned to face her, holding the teacup he had just filled, close to his mouth.

"Don't get excited; is nothing, really, just something to make you more… comfortable."

He used his chin to point to the bag over the table and look back at her to confirm.

"Yep, in the bag."

He got the bag and left his teacup where it was.

"Is it my one week anniversary present?"

"One week anniversary?"

"Well, agent Lisbon" He wrapped his free arm around her waist, "we've been dating for a week now."

"Oh wow, a whole week, eh?"

"That's right" He kissed her while turning then around and guiding her to the middle of the kitchen, he lifted her to the table, sitting her in front of him and standing between her legs.

"Okay, let's see what's in here"

Jane reached into the black shopping bag and took a pajama out of it; it looked just like his except for the color, a darker blue and no patterns.

"Is no big deal, it's just so you won't sleep in your suit pants whenever you sleep here, And-"

"Teresa, thank you." He leaned in and kissed her gently stoking her face with his thumb. "I thought you said this were for grandfathers"

"Well, yeah, but you like it, plus you don't have to wear the shirt you know?"

"Oh I don't uh?"

Lisbon got the pajamas' top from his hand and threw it behind her. "Nuh-uh"

She wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"You promise to behave if I don't? Promise you won't attack me at night?" Jane asked with his best charming smile.

She shook her head 'no' while biting her lip.

"Oh whoa, miss Lisbon!"

She laughed, a little flushed. "Shut up!"

Jane thanked her once more and kissed her again.

"What about you? What do you need to sleep more comfortable in the airstream?"

Before she had to take the courage to ask him, Jane thought he should make it clear he had no problems with her taking things to his place.

"If you don't mind I can take one of my nightgown next time I go to sleep there."

"Of course I don't mind, take whatever you need." He answered nearly whispering, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you"

"You sure you don't want me to buy you a new one?"

"That's okay, I have plenty."

"I can be very creative."

"And that's what scares me!" She teased and got down from the table. "I'll just have a cup of your coffee and go take a shower"

"Oh right, I'll take this to your bedroom and get back to my book." He got the bag with the pajamas and walked towards the hallway.

"What book?" She walked over to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh just a book I found, it's getting interesting."

"What was it?"

"I didn't pay attention to title."

"O-kay..." She answered taking a sip of her coffee, looking suspicious at her blondie consultant.

….

Nearly half-hour later Lisbon was out of the shower, wearing a casual pink dress she though Jane would like.

"Jane?" She called for him before entering the living room; "There you are."

Lisbon observed her man, now fully dressed but barefoot, lying on her sofa wearing a charming smile and… hiding his hands behind the couch? "What you doing?"

"Nothing." His smile turned into something more provocative.

"What are you hiding?"

"Hiding? Nothing."

"Jane what… Is that my book?"

"Maybe"

"Give it back!" She tried to reach for his arm behind the couch but Jane protected himself with his legs and free arm.

"How can I be sure it's yours?"

"It was inside that box," She pointed to a box near the door. "In MY house!"

"Anyone could have put it there…."

"Stop being so childish!"

"Tell me the name of the book so I know it's really yours"

"That's not my only book, Jane."

"I'll give you a clue to which one it is"

"…"

"If this book is really yours then every time you read it, you were thinking of me."

"Stupid dumbass?"

"No, that's not the title."

"The world's biggest asshole."

"Still no."

"Jane!" She warned.

"Just say the name."

"Argh!" "Fine. Hot…"

"Yes?"

"Hot, Naughty and… Jane just give me the damn book!"

Jane giggled not able to control himself; he held the book in front of him and leafed through it. "Okay, fine, sorry. Just wait a sec; I just want to know if young and charming Simon will let himself be seduced by the fierce detective- OW!" Lisbon hit him on the face with a pillow and he finally dropped her novel. "Geez woman! I think you broke my nose."

"I hope so."

Jane sat stroking his nose as Lisbon sat at the other end of the sofa and turned the TV on.

"I wasn't going through your stuff, I tripped over a box and"

"I wasn't accusing you of going through my stuff, Jane" "But you just lost your one week anniversary gift"

"Wha- what is it?"

"I guess you'll never find out."

Now that got his attention.

He laid on the couch again, resting his head on her lap as she continued to look at the TV.

"Did you put on this dress for me?" He asked grinning and pulling on her dress between two fingers, trying to get her attention. "Lisbon, come on."

"You were mocking me; I'm not talking to you." She wasn't really angry, just a bit embarrassed, but she was loving the opportunity to teach him a lesson.

"I wasn't mocking you." He couldn't help but smile tenderly at her expression. Holding herself not to touch his hair and stoke his face. Doing her best to look angry and not smile at him.

Jane reached across from her to use the couch's arm as a support to lift his upper body and get face to face with her.

Involuntarily he licked his lips when he watched hers so closely, his gaze shift from her parted mouth to her big green eyes.

He took the remote control from her hand, pointed behind him and without taking his eyes out of hers turned the TV off, leaving them alone again.

"You know that's not true, Lisbon." "I wasn't mocking you; I just think it's amusing that you'll do anything in bed but just saying the word sex makes you blush." He kissed the corner of her mouth laughing and she smiled against his lips.

"It does not! And not anything!" Her voice came out more high pitched than she intended.

He punctuated his statement with several open mouth kisses along her neck and shoulder: "I'm all in for whatever makes you hot, naughty and…" He saw the look on her face. "I'll stop."

"You didn't need to read the book to embarrass me."

"That's not why I was reading it." "I don't think that kind of literature usually works for you, and yet you packed this one and was ready to take it to D.C, I wanted to know what made it special."

"There's nothing special I've read others before but they were very poorly written so I threw them away, it's not like I could donate it to a school."

"The others were poorly written?"

"Yes!"

"So you're saying this one is good?"

"It is!"

"Oh really? What about when-"

"I swear to god Jane, if you quote the book-"

"Okay, okay." "You really can't think of any other reason on why you liked it?"

"Yes, the main character is a cop, you're going to say I identify with her but I don't."

"And the boy?"

"What about him?" "Oh, you think- yeah right!"

"We're the same!"

"He's supposed to be very young, Jane"

"Ouch! I'm young at heart."

"Sure you are."

"You really don't see it? A brilliant smartass guy, a badass cop that protects him, they bicker all the time, she try to hides her emotions but he's very good at reading her… I could go on."

"Brilliant?" Lisbon mocked, better than admit he was obviously not wrong.

"Fine, you're right." He laid his head on her thigh again. "Nothing to do with us. Jessika describes Simon as this really hot guy, great body…"

"Do you want some time alone with the book… and Simon?"

"I'm just saying. I'm not like the guys you usually go out."

"Oh you're definitively not."

"They go to the gym every day,"

Lisbon sighted smiling. "Jane-"

"Their arms are bigger than my legs…"

Lisbon chortled and Jane couldn't hold back his own smile. "Oh my god, Patrick Jane needing reassurance that he is hot; I've waited my whole life for this day." She poked his nose.

"Ten years working together and you never complimented me."

"Yeah sure. 'Guys we have a new case, oh and Jane, great ass!"

He looked at her shaking his head like that was obviously, what she should have done.

"Fine, what's the deal, Jane? What do you really want?"

"I'm glad you asked!"

"Oh damn."

He set up by her side and pushed her by the hand. "Come here."

She rolled her eyes, but she was clearly enjoying it, half-curious, half already guessing what he wanted.

She moved slowly and sat up on his lap, face to face with her blondie, with her legs to either side of him, digging her knees into the couch.

Jane tucked her hair behind her ear before resting his hands on her waist.

"We'll do an exercise."

"That's a weird to say 'have sex' but ok."

"I'm serious."

"What for?"

"Well it's to uh, make you more comfortable talking about sex… and because I think it'll be extremely sexy." His mischievous expression making her smile.

"I'm not talking dirty to you, Jane."

"Why not?"

"It's weird. It'll be funny rather than sexy!"

"When you're in the mood and already aroused everything sounds sexy, it's a scientific fact."

"A scientific fact?"

"It's not even to talk dirty it's an exercise. Actually is more of a game."

"You're making it worse. What do you want me to do in this exercise?"

"I want you to describe me."

"Describe you?"

He nodded his head 'yes'. "And tell me if you like anything you see."

She looked at him, hesitating.

"Come on, I'm not asking you to slap me in the ass and call me a Stacy, Lisbon." "You have no idea how much I want you to do this." "Please?"

His whining was not very convincing but Lisbon went along with it.

"Fine, no need to emotionally blackmail me, I'll try."

She cleared her throat unsure on how to begin.

"Start from the top." He ruffled his blond curls.

"Your hair? How will I make that sound sexy?"

"You don't. Just describe it."

She sighed and threaded her fingers into his curls, smooth and soft to the touch. "Hum. I love your hair; it looks good no matter what, even when it's all messy after you wake up." She twiddled his hair into two little horns and giggled –It fits! "Actually I think that's my favorite look." "I always wanted to touch it; it looked so soft." "My fingers itched whenever I saw you sleeping on the couch back at the CBI. If I was already angry at you it'd only make me more furious."

He chuckle timidly, giving Lisbon confidence to continue.

"I love the color of your eyes and how sometimes you look at me so eagerly it's like you're seeing through my clothes."

"I probably am. If you could see the images in my head…"

"I don't even want to know."

"Probably for the best."

She pressed her finger on his lower lip and he jokingly got it between his teeth, grinning.

"You are by far the best kisser I ever kissed."

"I don't want you to seduce me, Agent Lisbon, speak the truth."

"I am." She continued seductively. She sucked his lower lip with eyes opened, staring at him with a craving intensity, craving him, his body; she felt his grip getting tighter on her waist and released him.

"The sweetest lips I ever tasted. Sweet and warm." She concluded in a whisper. "You taste like tea." "But it's mixed with the Patrick Jane taste."

"My own taste?" He smiled a little proudly. "I love this. It feels like you're the sommelier and I'm the wine."

"A damn fine wine." She smiled against his mouth and continued to speak, so close their lips were brushing against each other.

"And your tongue, oh. You know exactly what to do with it, weather I want you to go deeply and passionate or slow and sweet." "It doesn't matter if it's when kissing my lips, sucking my nipples, brushing against my thighs or doing wonders down there."

He licked his lips, as if his mouth was dry. "Oh. Wow. You went from zero to sixty now!" His voice was intriguingly warm.

She hid her face against his neck before continuing. "Your-"

"Wait, can I take this off?"

"I want you to pay attention to what I'm saying, this was your idea."

"I will, I promise, but the view will improve the experience."

"Fine."

With her help, he pushed the long dress over her head.

"Oh my" He whispered to himself. "You're perfect."

His hand slid over her stomach and up to cup and rub her breasts; he kissed her nipples through the material of her cute lace bra and leaned his head down to kiss a trail across her skin. His tongue circled her belly button and continued the trail down; Lisbon arched her back even more, shivering with delight against the palm of his hand on her back. He reached her panties - a perfect match to her bra - and inserted the tip of his tongues just passed the waistband leaving a wet kiss there.

"Jane!" It began as a delighted moan and ended in a scream, she giggled holding on to his head so she wouldn't fall back.

He lifted his head and pulled her towards him. "Don't you want to move this to the bedroom?"

"Nope."

"Okay, you're the boss."

"I am. And you're going too fast!"

"I'll slow down, sorry."

He fixed his position underneath her, getting more relaxed and spreading his legs.

With the dress out of the way, Lisbon had the full view of his crotch.

"You're really enjoying this, hum?" He looked down and back at her with a lascivious grin.

She kissed him while slowly unbuttoning his shirt, while with firm hands, he cupped her ass, gripping and massaging her cheeks with strength.

"You sure you want me to continue?"

"Please do. But I wouldn't mind if you went a little faster." He was slightly panting against her mouth.

She kissed his jawline and he threw his head against the couch with small moaning sounds.

Jane's breath rasped in her ear. Her delicate small fingers gently caressed the nape of his neck, her hand was so warm and her fingers graciously touched him with such affection that it made him feel loved in a way he had forgotten how it felt.

She pushed his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and continued to trail her open mouth kisses there.

He finished taking off his shirt, throwing it on the floor.

"I love your broad shoulders," "Strong" She looked smiling at him. "…regular sized arms." Jane chuckled.

"I love your muscular chest," She caressed his skin.

"So this lazy ass has muscles?"

"Shut up." She reached to touch her and on her butt. "I love your hands and long fingers, especially when they're hitting the right spot."

"Oh."

"And the view of your bare back makes me want to rip your clothes off and do you right on the spot."

"I can't wait to go to a public pool with you."

"Jane!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm trying but you're making this really hard!"

"You're the one making it painfully hard." She frowned glancing at him. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to keep myself cool." Lowering his head, he planted a soft kiss between Teresa's breasts.

"Please continue" He kissed her little pout away. "You're doing great. So, so good!"

"Fine, where was I?"

"I believe you were about to rip my clothes off."

Lisbon bit her lip and scratched her nails on his chest, she felt satisfied when he hissed under her touch.

She bent her head to brush her tongue on his nipple, kissing and nibbling the sensitive area while pressing her upper body against his, forcing him to cry out her name.

One of his hands gently gripped her hair, lifting her head and bringing her closer to tug her mouth to his. Their tongues roughly meeting before their lips, in an urgent and desperate kiss.

She scooted forward on his lap, straddling him. A high-pitched sound escaped her throat when her thigh brushed against his groin, feeling his thick hardness straining against the fabric of his trousers and pressing into her.

He tightened the grip on her hair once again and tilted her head back, hungrily exploring her neck. She gasped when he sucked her exposed flesh hard enough to leave a hickey, the feeling driving her mad. She arched her back, giving him space to further explore her body, devouring her with his voraciously mouth.

He unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor.

"Jane" He heard her whimpering but her voice was so faint, the sound seemed so far away; if she wanted to slow things down he was close to change her mind.

Jane took her breast in his mouth, salaciously sucking her nipples while merciless griping her ass.

She gave up the fight, her fingers moved over the fabric of her undies to try to touch herself through the lace but Jane brushed her hand off to do it himself.

"Turn around, Teresa."

And she did. She rested her back against his large sweaty chest, throwing her head over his shoulder and spreading her legs over his lap, her thighs widely splayed for him. Just the perfect position for Jane to touch her with his long fingers.

He ran his hand all over her body, feeling the soft skin of her sides. He kissing her greedily, sliding his tongue against hers when she opened her mouth for him.

Lisbon jerked when she felt Jane shoving inside her, and he used his free hand to keep her in place.

She watched his face while doing her, twisted with need and desire only adding to the fire inside her. She was wriggling and thrusting her hips up; her wails, mewls and soft cries went from her wet lips direct into his ear and it was so damn arousing Jane thought he deserved an award for not coming in his pants.

"Patrick!" He finally heard her crying as he added a third finger and went deeper inside her; pumping in and out in a frenetic rhythm, rubbing her clit, massaging her. Jane managed to capture her breast in his mouth and the feeling forced Lisbon to throw her arms back, clutching Jane's hair, crying and purring.

He was so hard it was excruciating. Every time Lisbon rocked herself, brushing against his throbbing cock, he whimpered in pain. Until he finally felt her muscles tightening around his fingers, her whole body convulsed over his and she came all over his hand, as she whispered his name followed by a loud moaned "Oh" from deep within her throat.

There was nothing more romantic, sexy and beautiful yet filthy about watching her coming. She rested against him, inhaling deeply as she tried to catch her breath.

Jane realized one of his hands was fisting the couch so tight his knuckles were white. He held her closer while caressing her arms that were embracing herself. In those little moments, Lisbon allowed herself to feel small and fragile, and she liked the idea that Jane was her shining armor.

"So much for going slow." She panted, slowly coming down from her high.

"Yeah…"

"Jane, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just need a minute."

"Don't torture yourself. Just relax."

Jane smiled rapturously "Shh." and hid in her hair. catching his breath.

"Tell me when you're ready; I still have to say what my favorite part of you is."

"Your favorite part of me? I think I know that one." She shivered when his warm breath touched her nape. "Wow, you're really ticklish!"

"Am not!"

Lisbon got up to seat like before, face to face with Jane.

"So what is it?"

"Your favorite part of me?" She raised her eyebrows to him. "My cute behind?" He hid his embarrassment with a cocky smile.

"Hm, second."

"Second?"

"My favorite part of you is… right here."

She pulled down his zip and reached for inside his trousers, running a single finger along the length of his erection. Jane shuddered and parted his lips in a silent plea, he watched her mesmerized. Lisbon cupped his stiff cock, through his boxers and stroked him lightly, being rewarded with Jane growling her name and tightening his grip on her ass to the point of pain.

Teresa unbuttoned Jane's pants and he lifted his hips so she could pull them down a bit, the position didn't help much but she manage to do so. She licked her lips seeing his pulsating boner straining to be set free, leaving a dark spot of pre cum on his underwear.

"I love seeing I have the power to make Patrick Jane lose control."

"Oh, you have no idea." He took her face in his hands, kissing her with a passionate tenderness so overwhelming, she felt her heart clenching inside her chest.

"Tell me what you want. Say what you will do to me."

She moved even closer, brushing her mouth against the side of his face, his five-o'clock shadow rasping against her lips. He trembled when he heard the sound of her lips parting and felt her hot breath filling his ear.

"I want my lips around your cock." Her tongue was brushing against his skin, sending shivers down Jane's spine. Just hearing Lisbon saying those words nearly undid him, he was scared of what would happen to him if she got her wish.

"I want you screaming my name, moaning loudly, succumbing to the pleasure I'll give you." She took his ear lobe between her teeth and pulled gently. She felt Jane stiffing, his hands became still as the movement of his chest got faster. She put both hands on his shoulders and pulled away from him to see his look on his face.

She playfully closed Jane's mouth with her finger, "I guess I scored a perfect A in your exercise hum?" She asked with lips turning into an immodest grin.

"You think?"

"You seem a little shocked."

"The word is amazed."

She pecked him. "Now just lie back and let me take care of you."

"Take care of me? I'm not going to survive this!"

She smiled and captured his mouth before he had time to see her cheeks flushing from the wicked way he was looking at her.

"I thought you were just playing me."

"I'm not mean like that, Jane." "Now come on, relax."

"Anything you want." Jane slid his ass to the edge of the couch cushion and watched Lisbon sliding off his lap onto her knees on the floor.

The agent positioned herself between his thighs, sliding her hands up, gently spreading them to make more room.

She pushed down his remaining clothes leaving it on the floor; his erection springs free slapping his stomach and Lisbon admired the sight of it.

She nipped and planted feathery kisses on his inner thighs before doing the same to the sensitive skin of his hip bone. The warmth of her delicate hands and the brushing of her breasts against his groin addicting to the sensation, making it unbearable.

Her hand finally fisted his cock in a hard grip, she stoked him and massaged his head with her thumb, taking the tip into her pouty lips, kissing the head while looking him the eye, and ruthless teasing him. Between his loud moans, she heard a deep "fuck!" escaping his lips that made her even more voracious.

She worked her tongue down to his balls, sucking them into her mouth, nuzzling with her tongue while her hand stroked him just the right way. Jane clenched his buttocks tightly, losing control over his body, he opened his mouth but only whimpers came off. He was looking down at her with cold sweat trickling down his neck; it was so hard to keep his eyes opened, but watching her was half the fun, it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

Lisbon was soaking wet, she was craving to have him inside her mouth just as much as he was. When she couldn't endure the teasing anymore, she took all of him. Watching her fit his shaft inside her small mouth made Jane delirious

Keeping eye contact with him, she sucked Jane hard, swirling down the length of it moaning while she did it. The deep sounds that escaped his mouth were lascivious.

She pulled him from her mouth with a pop, pushed down his foreskin and kissed his length from base to tip; her hand was clutching his balls, squeezing them tight.

She realized how much his pleasure mattered to her; it had never been like that with any other man and it had never felt this good, definitively no man ever tasted this good, or good at all compared to him.

"Jane?" She called for his attention, not really expecting that he would answer her with words, that would require his brain to work. "Guide me."

Teresa felt his hand on her head and took him in her mouth again. As she expected he was very gentle, he only made her go faster.

At every move he checked to see if she was okay with what he was doing and she seemed to like it so much that he allowed himself to lose control, his hips jerked, thrusting his cock deeper, against the back of her throat, while holding her head. Lisbon took it all. Moaning and whimpering while she passionately sucked and licked, with her twisting tongue, his throbbing member.

When he was too close to his release, he used the grip on her hair to pull her back.

"Teresa…" He cried soft as a warning.

"I know" She wrapped her fingers around the thick length, filling her hands, and stroked him a couple of times before he came shooting his seed on her breasts and neck.

"Oh fuck! Teresa!" Lisbon was sure her neighbors had heard him shouting, right now, she wanted them to hear, to know Jane was hers. Next time she faced one of them while walking the streets she would probably feel little different though.

Jane threw his head back and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath, he felt Lisbon's fingers wrapping around him again and soon he was back in her mouth, she licked his shaft and thighs until he was clean.

She laid on the carpet in the middle of the room and locked her fingers behind her head. She looked over at him; they watched each other panting and smiled like maniacs.

Jane dragged himself to the floor and laid on top of Lisbon, using his knees and elbows to hold his weight.

"I knew you'd be great but… that was insane!" He laughed shortly; his throat was dry and his voice raspy. His heart was beating so fast Lisbon thought he would faint.

He nuzzled into her neck and rested there for a minute, occasionally kissing her nape.

"You know it's not over, right?"

She smiled against his ear. "And you're ready already?"

He sat up on her stomach putting his weigh on his ankles. His buttocks brushing against her belly.

"Are you fifteen?"

"It's the Teresa Lisbon effect" "Also it didn't really…do anything for 10 years so it's like I'm in my twenties."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's how biology works."

"Can we not talk about that?"

"Sorry." She chuckled

"Your next move agent Lisbon. Tell me what you want."

"Anything?"

He nodded.

She put his hand over his erection.

"Really?"

"You said anything."

"I thought you'd would want something more romantic."

Now that really made her laugh. "Awwn" He rolled his eyes ignoring her mockery. "Don't worry it's just a bit of foreplay."

"Foreplay? I think we're a bit passed that." She just arched her eyebrows in response, challenging him.

He fisted his cock, slowing bumping it, putting on a show for her.

He rubbed his thumb over the head and moaned for her. Lisbon reached for his thighs, stoking him and sliding back to cup his ass.

"No woman ever asked me to do this."

"You think I ask every guy I sleep with to jerk off for me?"

"I'm your first?"

"Yes…" Lisbon answered a bit irritated.

Jane laughed and leaned down to kiss her. "Sorry, just curious." Jane whispered before getting back to his task.

He slide his free through her belly, his fingers gently stroking her skin.

She trapped her index between her teeth, suggestively. Her eyes shimmered at him with an insatiable appetite making him feel the most desirable man in the world. If that wasn't enough she was moaning his name.

Lisbon watched his strokes becoming faster as his desire grew. She needed Jane closer now, wanted his full attention on her, on them.

"Jane." Her voice was so low she thought he hadn't hear but he went immediately to kiss her lips.

He broke the kiss, looking longingly at her, all the lust in his eyes seemed to have become "Yes?"

"Make love to me."

Jane held her tightly against him with sudden urgency to have her as close as possible.

Her whole body flushed with heat as sweat dripped from their bodies. She could not remember a better feeling than being embraced in his arms. She was paying attention to every move he made, how he felt against her, the sounds coming from his lips, his smell, his breathing, his taste, how the little hair curl in his forehead, slightly moved with her breathing. She realized how scared she was of losing him.

He brushed his lips on her chin and brought her attention back. "What are you thinking?"

His eyes were closed and by his tone she knew he was about to fall sleep. "Guess."

"Hm. You're thinking you just took a shower and now you really another one."

"No!" "But now I am!"

He smiled against her skin. "Really what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking being embraced by your regular sized arms," she laughed and Jane growled embarrassed and covered his face with his hands. "Hey" she took his hand in hers, "This, us, is really, really good."

"Yes it is."


	8. Day 8

Jane lying half-awake in his airstream bed when he felt Lisbon reaching over him to get her phone. Shortly after, he felt her warm little fingers unbuttoning his pajamas top.

"While I'm still sleeping? I feel so used." He rasped in his morning voice.

"Morning. Make a sexy face."

"All my faces are sexy." What for?"

"Just do it, please."

He moved the arm covering his eyes. "Lisbon, what?" His eyes flicked into focus adjusting to the dim light entering the place. Another stronger light flashed in his face and he went blind for an instant.

"Lisbon!"

"Oh come on! I have no pictures of you!"

"What do you want a picture for? I'm right here!"

"For when you're not!"

"Please don't." He whined still covering the back of her phone with his hand.

"Just one."

"Uh-uh"

She lowered her phone and clicked the side button, turning off the little spot of light.

"Don't be like that."

"Like what? I just did what you want."

"I didn't want you to look so disappointed."

"I'm not!"

Lisbon held the phone up again, scrolling down old pics stored there.

"It's just a picture."

"Exactly." She answered without taking the eyes off the screen.

Jane smiled shaking his head. "I love when you do that."

"That?"

"You know, the 'I wouldn't get angry over such a silly thing' pout."

"I don't do that!"

"Of course not."

Lisbon heard him getting up the bed. "Teresa?"

She looked up; Jane was shirtless and had his pants down his hips, nearly showing the end of his V line.

"Like this?" He put the tip of his finger in his mouth like a seductively magazine cover girl "Or like this?"

She was laughing unable to hit camera button on her phone.

"Come on, woman!"

The flashed went off and he heard the clicking sound. Jane undid the pose immediately and continued to the bathroom with the face of someone who had just lost all his dignity to make the one he loves happy. Lisbon just couldn't stop rolling on the bed while looking at the picture she snapped.

When he came back Lisbon was still checking her phone, he sighted, laid on his back and closed his eyes. He felt Lisbon resting her head on his abdomen and moved his arm so his fingers could reach into her hair, combing the strands. She was lying horizontally across his bed, somehow fitting into the small space.

He heard the sound of her fingers quickly tapping the screen of her phone. "One of your brothers?"

"No, it's Grace. I sent your photo to her; You gained a fan."

Jane quickly moved the arm covering his eyes and look down at Lisbon smiling at him. She laughed of his panicked expression.

"For a second there I believed you."

"She sent a picture of Maggie; I'm just telling Grace she looks adorable. Look!"

She showed him the little girl's picture on her phone.

"She does." He answered with a smile lighting up his face.

"She looks just like Rigsby."

"You're saying Rigsby looks adorable?"

"Oh hush. You know what I mean."

He held her hand with the phone in front of his eyes for a few more seconds and Lisbon watched his face, mesmerized by his expression, when Jane let go of it she placed the phone by her side without paying much attention to it.

"Jane?"

"Hum?" He looked at her a bit taken away by the change of tone.

"Do you want… I mean you ever think about being a father again?"

"Oh. Uh." He was clearly taken by surprise. "Why? Do you think about-"

"No. I'm not asking for myself, I mean. Oh god." Lisbon looked mortified.

Until the words came out of her mouth, it hadn't hit her how he would take the question now that she was his girlfriend. It seemed unbelievable but she asked as his concerned friend, no second intention.

Realizing though, that she was included in the equation, she needed that answer just as much as she was scared of it.

Jane was confused and amused with her reaction, he smiled unsure of what to make of it.

He sat on the bed and she sat in front of him.

"Seeing you holding that baby the other day, it's just; I just wanted to know how you felt about it. You always look so happy around kids, you seem in peace." "I think if that's what you want you deserve to be a father again, Jane" "You do." "With me or anybody else."

"What do you mean 'with me or anybody else' why would you say that?"

"I just need you to believe I wasn't asking it because we're together. I swear. This is not about me." "I always talked to you about this sort of thing; I know it's different now but…"

"Lisbon, it's way too soon to talk about that-"

She rolled over onto her back and hid her face with her hands.

"A week together and I'm asking if you want kids. Oh my god!"

"Oh come on now, I'm sure Pike did that question after the second date"

"Shut up, you're not helping." She laughed nervously, the soundbeing muffled by her hands.

He lay down by her side and fondled her belly.

"Hey. I know what you meant, okay?" He took her hands to uncover her face and looked her in the eye.

"But now, when you ask about how I feel about my past it concerns you too. And there's absolutely nothing wrong with wanting to know if we're on the same page either, it just that it is too soon and we might create expectations and get hurt if things don't work out like we expect them to."

"You're right. I wasn't thinking about that."

"I never even believed I would have another opportunity to start a new family. I really didn't, I thought my life was over." "But being a father was the best thing that ever happened to me. I'd have a few concerns, I need to figure out some things to be able to be a good father, but I would love our child more than anything in the world. And if that becomes a possibility in the future, I'd be the happiest man alive."

He smiled widely and Lisbon smiled back doing her best to hold back the happy tears.

"You got me by surprise though, you know?"

"Oh, I noticed that!"

"No" He chuckled "I don't mean it like that. But basically you said you want to be a mother."

"I did?" she smiled a little embarrassed.

"Didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. Was that really surprising to you?"

"I knew you wanted to be a mother, I'm surprised that you acknowledged and voiced that."

"I hadn't thought about it in a while. After you left, I thought it was too late; it used to hurt to think about it. "– She concluded lowering her voice until it was almost inaudible. Jane smiled at her shyness; it was beautiful to watch her gaining enough confidence to open up to him.

He embraced her with one arm spooning her against his chest. "No anymore." he whispered, kissing her shoulder.

He nearly asked what she would do if he had said 'no' to her, but that was a cruel question to which he knew the answer. She would have given up her dream to become a mother for him, he knew it before but the relieved she showed, along with the happiness on hearing his desire to be a father, confirmed that. And he knew right now she was thinking the exactly same thing, and wondering about a lot of "what ifs".

"Lisbon, where's your phone?"

She handled it to him.

"What's the camera button?"

"Here, why?"

He quickly got on top of her, snapping a bunch of photos while blowing raspberries on Lisbon's neck and tickling her sides, she laughed uncontrollable, shivering and kicking the air… or Jane.

"Jane stop!" she finally managed to scream between the chortles.

"Just getting evidence that you're ticklish!"

She pushed his head down, tugging his mouth to hers, it was a weird kiss, Lisbon could stop laugh inside his mouth but wouldn't let go of him. It didn't take much more of that for her to win the fight.


End file.
